Crazy things in Titans Tower!
by Black Raven 13
Summary: Just some short stories I made up for your enjoyment! R&R!
1. somthing in the closet

Chapter 1

Something in the closet is prowling!

It was 1:00 a.m. in Titans Tower and everybody was asleep. Well,….almost everybody. Raven was sleeping in her room until a knock on her door woke her up. She groaned but got up anyways. She sliped on her cloak and opened her door to find Starfire looking at Raven with big eyes full of fear. "Yes Starfire?" Raven said through clenched teeth. It had been three day on this night that Starfire had woken Raven up at 1:oo to tell her she saw something move, drool, and shake in her closet. " Well um, it is just that in my closet-" But she was cut off by Raven raising her hand to tell her to stop. "Starfire," "Yes Friend Raven?" "Stop waking me up every night at 1:oo in the morning!" She yelled. And with that she slammed the door shut. Starfire looked down at the floor sadly and turned away to walk back to her room.

The next morning every body was confused. Why you ask? Well just read to find out! Jeez…

Starfire was sitting on the couch with her toothbrush, tooth paste, pillow, and sleeping bag. "But Starfire, why do you want to sleep on the couch?" "It is the monster my closet!" Starfire said. "Um, dude? What Monster?" BeastBoy questioned. " She's talking about the one she imagined. " Raven inquired. "Uh, could you explain more?" Robin asked. "Fine. Starfire has been waking me up for the past four nights waking me up at 1:00 in the morning. She keeps saying there is something moving, or drooling in her closet." Raven finished. " Starfire that was probably a nightmare." Robin explained." Yo! Rob! I set up your new training equipment!" Cyborg yelled. " YES!" Robin shrieked. Raven just gave him that you-just-ruined-a-moment-with-Starfire look. "Um I'll be back in a minute. " And with thst he ran off.Starfire continued on, " You would have to be the CRAZY to stick your arm into my closet!" "Yes…Crazy…" "Friend Raven! What is the meaning of your rude tone?!" Stafire Half asked Half screamed. " No offence Star but you of all people shouldn't be talking about crazy." " What do you meen?" "Well your imagination just gets a hold of you sometimes and then you tend to freak out." "Like when!" "Well lets see, remember that time when you tought the floor was made of spiders after we watched that spider movie? And that time when we all went out to eat and you saw the chef was going to boil the lobster so you took all of the lobsters from there tanks and stuffed them in your purse? And when you thought you could replace the chickens from the barn we visited with walnuts?"

FLASH BACK!!!!!

Starfire was holding all the chickens she could find from the chicken coop in her arms. She was saving the chickens from being killed, plucked, and boiled or fried. Or, at least she thought. "Come friends! We must flee to the safety of the T Ship! Where we will be able to live safely under water!" "Hey! Who took the chickens?! " He glanced over and saw Starfire running with the chickens in her arms. "Hey! Get back here with my chickens!"

END FLASH BACK!!!!! Oo

"Friend Raven, I belive I am understanding it now!" Starfire squeaked. " O.k. But look over those memorys and now. I meen thas just plain stupid!" " But Friend Raven! I am telling the truth!" " O.k! That's it! I am going to go to your room and opening your closet to show you there is no monster!" Raven bellowed. "Raven Please!" Starfire pleaded, but it was to late. Raven had already teleported them to her room.

"I'm going to opn it." Raven said calmly. She walked over to Starfires closet door. " No! Friend Raven wait!" Starfire screamed. "Opening it!" "Raven!" Star shrieked. " Opening it!" "Raven Please!" pleaded Starfire. Ravens hand was on the closet doors handle. " OMG I'M GOING TO OPEN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven bellowed. She threw open the door and the next thing she knew she was stepping, more like running, back next to Starfire. What she saw was a huge skeletal creature all in black with what looked liked leather wings, blood red piercing eyes, claws, sharp teeth, long horns, and a tail. " O.k….. So maybe your right." Raven confessed.


	2. Tired

Tired (Uh-Oh!)

The three Titan boys were in the common room. Raven and Starfire were at the mall. ( Which Raven was dragged to ) BeastBoy and Cyborg were on the game station, and Robin…… He was researching Slade by night and fighting crazy villains and monsters by day. Right now he was researching villains on the computer. "Titans! There's a crime in the park!" Robin yelled. The two boys got off the game station and was already at the door. Until they noticed something was wrong. There fearless leader was on the floor half asleep. " You know what, a nap never hurt anyone. Yawn. I'm gunna take on right now." "But Robin the city will be destroyed if we don't save it!" Cyborg yelled. " Awww , the city can keep itself safe. I meen monsters and a lot of other stuff have been through here and it's still safe." " But that's only because we were the ones saving it!" But it was no use. There leader was already asleep. " Dude! That's totally

Not fare! You wouldn't let me sleep!" BeastBoy cried. Cyborg was kneeling next to Robin and shaking him real hard. But he was still asleep.

1 Hour Later

" Dude Cyborg we have to wake him up! UHHHHHHH!!!" BeastBoy yelled. " Oh, great now he's talking in his sleep again!" " Starfire…." " Wait a second," BeastBoy said before Cyborg could do another useless attempt to wake him up. "Get a video recorder out." A grin played his lips. " Okay but I don't see how this is gunna – " But he was cut off by Robin speaking again. " Starfire your so pretty" " You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Cyborg asked. " Dude! Total grade A blackmail!" BB said while rubbing his hands together. " Do you think that Starfire is the prettiest girl you've ever seen?" Cyborg asked. " Yes," "And do you want to hold her and kiss her?" BB asked. " Yes," was all Robins answer. " Do you want to marry her?" Cy asked. " Yes," He said while nodding his head. " Dude I have something better!" BB whispered.

" Do you want to marry her?" Robins head moved faster, "Yes" They both broke out in laughter. "Oh man We Have to play this at his wedding!" He turned off the video recorder. " Okay lets wake him up now. Yo Robin! We have to fight crime!" "What do you meen! I am fighting crime!"

2 Hours Later

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Man! I can't belive that the siren didn't work!

Cyborg said. BB came running in with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Stand back!" He yelled. Cyborg did what he was told. BB dumped the whole bucket on Robin. But alas, he was still asleep. " Dude! He is one Heavy sleeper!"

3 Hours Later

The boys were both on the couch tired of trying to wake up there leader. " Wait! Theres one last hope!" Cyborg cried as he jumped up from the couch. He quickly typed something on the computer. And out poped a picture of Starfire in a bikini. " Yo Rob! Stars in a bikini!" Cyborg yelled. Not a nano second

Later Robin woke up and snatched the picture from his hands.

" Wait. Why didn't you wake me up! You always let me oversleep! And now the villains probably gone by now!" Robin screamed. " What are you talking about?!" Cy yelled. " I'm talking about- wait, why am I wet?" "Becouse I poured water on you as a failed attempt to try and wake you up." BB explained.

" Exactly what did you do to wake me up?" He asked. " Well, we tried shaking you, screaming, using ice cold water, and a siren. Oh an that picture of Star that you have in your hand." Cyborg said. Robin gave an uncomfortable cough. " Um, I'll just keep this." He said while rolling the picture up.

Robin stepped out of the common room with BB and Cy looking after him.

" You wanna play on the game station?" Cy asked. " Sure!" He cried and they went to play.

A/N Okay it might sound a little rushed at the end but I wanted to finish this before school. Anyways I got this idea from Caribbean Titan. When ever we had sleepovers she'd fall asleep and I'd try to wake her up. But ya. This Fic is dedicated to my Friend Caribbean Titan!


	3. Bored

Chapter 3

Bored

All the boys were sitting on the couch. The only thing to do was watch T.V. There hadn't been a crime for weeks. 'And we'll be right back after these messages!' A man with ageing gray hair said. "Dude! This is boring! Change the channel!" Beast Boy cried. Cyborg was about to change the channel when a commercial came up. 'Don't touch that remote! We have something you want to see!' A man said. His hair was light brown and sleeked back. He was also wearing a grey suit. " Wait. Cyborg don't change the channel." Robin said looking interested. " Dude, these commercials just sells you cheap junk." Beast Boy told Robin 'You might be thinking that were selling cheap junk right now but no! Were selling a tennis court! A portable tennis court that is!' "Dude, I take back what I said that's totally awesome!" BB screamed. The people on the T.V. started showing how everything worked. ' All you have to do is sit back and relax cuzz all you have to do is pull the string and everything comes out ready to go! So pick up the phone and call us now! The #'s 555 – 5555! Cal today before it's to late!' And with that the commercial was over. The boys all had big eyes. " TITANS GET TO THE PHONE AND DIAL THAT NUMBER!!!QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled.

They all scrambled to the phone. Cyborg reached it first so he dialed the number that the T.V gave them. A women answered the phone. " Hello! My names Randy! How may I help you? ' " Um yes, I'd like to purchase that Portable tennis court." " Oh! Okay, can I please have your address?' " We live in Jump City Bay in the middle of the lake ( is it an ocean or a lake? ) in a big T shaped tower." He answered. " O.k. Your PTC ( Portable Tennis Court ) should be there in 3 days!"

" Thank You." Cyborg said. " So. What'd they say? What'd they say!" BB yelled. " They said that it'd be here in 3 days." Cyborg answered.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BB screeched. " Man you've got issues." And with that Cy and Rob went to go do there separate things.

3 Days Later

"OMG IT'S HERE!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed. The other two boys ran like maniacs to see the package they so longed for. " Come on lets go do this on the roof!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They all agreed and ran to the roof

On The Roof

"O.K. now all we have to do is pull the string" Robin said. " Pull the string Cy!" BB yelled. ( Sound familiar? Cough pull the lever Krunk! Cough cough!) Cyborg pulled the string, the package started to shake. " Uh – Oh, TAKE COVER!!!" Robin yelled.

They all scrambled to the exit. Right after they made it and shut the door they heard a boom! They cracked the door open to find that the PTC had worked! They threw open the door and each took a racket. ( Was it a racket or a Bracket?)

They immediately started playing. It was BB and Cy v.s. Robin. But he liked it that way. It was more of a challenge for him. Heck! He could wip there backsides up and serve them on a platter if he wanted to!

And so the heros played. At first it was a lot of fun. But 10 min. later……….our teen heros were all on there knees and backs panting and gasping for air. " Never, gasp, gasp, pant, pant again pant, pant, pant, will I pant, pant, miss gasp, pant, gasp another training session,

GAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled. And with that he fell backwards laying on his black.

A/N O.k. What do you think? Please send review!


	4. Camping trip

Camping Trip

Chapter 4

A/N Something I made up while thinking about Camp. I do not go to camp!

All the Titans were in the common room doing the usual thing they did every day. Raven was on the couch reading, Robin was on the computer searching for any leads on Slade.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were having there famous meat v.s tofu debate. And Starfire was making her alien food in the kitchen. " Hello Titans!" Came the voice of the Mayor on the Titans T.V screen. "Hello Mayor. Why did you call?" " I wanted to thank you for saving the city once again!" "It's no problem sir, just trying to do our job." 'Yeah, We work 4 years and you finally come to say thanks.'

"Well of course it is! That's why I'm going to give you a week vacation on a camping trip!" Everyones eyes were on the mayor now. "Um you really don't have to do-" "Well sorry I've already called the Titans East to come and patrol the city. And I already got all your camping stuff for your trip." " Well I don't-" "Great! You'll leave tomorrow morning and come back Monday! By!" And with that the mayors face

Was gone. "Smooth talking Boy Blunder." Raven said while getting up to go to her room. " Go pack Titans, it's going to be a long week." Robin mumbled.

All the Titans were in the car, Cyborg and Robin in the front, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire in the back. Ravens hood was up and her arms crossed over her chest. "Dude! I can't wait to get there! Hiking, canoeing, and swimming! "Yeah, a whole week without electricity, communication, or plumbing. I'm so excited."

Said Raven. Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gee Rae, aren't you a bright ball of sunshine?" Beast Boy spoke back.

The Titans were all walking in the forest when they came to a stop. "Hmm, that's weird." Robin said. "What Is it friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "The mayor said the camp site would be 3miles from where we parked." "Hey. Guys look a canoe!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "And there's a note." Beast Boy picked up the note and began to read aloud.

Dear Titans,

You will have to paddle the rest of the way there. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely ,

The Mayor of Jump City

"Great." Robins mask narrowed.

"Dudes I think I see land!" "Finally!" Robin yelled. "Oh! Look, Another not from The Mayor!" Starfire cried.

P.S.

It might sprinkle a little when you first get there But don't let that get you down!

BOOM! KABAM!CRASH! Pouring Down, down, down. "The next time we have a Titans meeting remind me to have a little talk with Thunder and Lightning." Robin said throught gritted teeth. "Yeah! It's only going to sprinkle my but!" Beast Boy added.

"Finally we're here!" Cyborg bellowed. "Here, I've got ponchos in here for everybody, somewhere." He muttered. "Yeah Robin, it's great that we're not going to get wetter than we already are." Raven said, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"It's a good thing Robin set up the tents, yes?" Starfire asked Raven. Raven and Starfire were sharing a tent, Robin and Beast Boy were sharing a tent, and Cyborg got his own. "Right." Said Raven wrining out her cloak.

Beast Boy and Robin poked there head out of the tents. "Is it still raining?" Robin asked. "Of course it's still raining. It's been raining for days. Why should it stop now?!" Beast Boy screamed. "We're going to need another vacation after this so called vacation."

I'll say! We can't even keep a fire going!"

"I can't believe Robin went fishing." Raven said while reading her book. "Gasp! In this weather!" Starfire said with a worried face." Either that or were all out of packaged food. We'll probably starve to death on this God-forsaken hunk of land."

"After all those cans of uncooked beans the starving is not sounding so bad." Said Starfire scrunching her face up slightly and then relaxing again. " If we live to get home I'm never going outside again." "HEY! SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP ME GUT THE FISH!!!" Came Robins voice.

"Yo! Grass stain! How's the water?" Cyborg asked. "Freezing! Hand me my towel. Once Beast Boy got out he started to wring the towel . With nowhere dry to put the towel on a raining day theres nothing much you can do. After he did that he started to dry himself. "This is the worst vacation I've ever had." BeastBoy mumbled.

"Finally we're packing!!!" Cyborg yelled. " I should sew the Mayer. Robin grumbled. It was the end of the week of there "vacation." They finally packed everything up and were about to leave when it stopped raining. Robins hand connected to his for head. "Please, Friend Raven, what are these words that Robin are shouting at the sky?"

Starfire asked. "Ummm, I'll tell you later Star."

"Well that was a big disaster." Robin said. "We should sew the Mayor for all hes got." Beast Boy complained.," "I agree with the green bean." Cyborg chimed in. " Please can someone tell me what the meaning of the words that Robin was shouting at the sky now?" Starfire questioned. " Uh-boy………"

Was all Robin could say.


	5. The Almost Perfect Moment

The Almost Perfect Moment

Chapter Four

This is dedicated to my friend Caribbean Titan and all the other people that like the RobXStar Pairing and all the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPP! Wow, that was long. But I hope you enjoy this fic!

Starfire was shopping with Cyborg for Christmas ornaments, Goodies, Presents and more! Once they came to the section with mistletoes Starfire asked Cyborg what they were, "Please, friend Cyborg, what is the meaning of of these little Plants of decoration?" "Well Star, if two people walk under it then they would both have to kiss." Cyborg explained."It's like a tradition."

Starfire then had an idea. "May I purchase this plant?" "Of course! Just grab one you like!" Starfire gave him a smile and picked one with three red berrys (I don't have a clue what there called but I will research!) And three healthy green leaves.

AT TITANS TOWER

Starfire was in the hallway with her and Robins rooms. "Giggle giggle." Went Starfire. "ROBIN!!!!!!" She screamed. He was right by her side before she could blink. "Whats the problem?" He said as he took out his bo staff. "Put your wepon away friend Robin, there is no danger." "Then why did you call me?"

Robin said while facing her. All Starfire could do was smile and point up. He looked up as well. And what he saw terrified him. What he saw was the Mistletoe.

Starfire leaned in. Robins mentally panicked. 'What do I do what do I do! Shut up and lean in you idiot!' Said a voice in his head. He obeyed the voice and leaned in as well. Closer, closer and 1 inch apart intill………….. "OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "BEAST BOY GET BACK HERE!" Beast Boy ran by so fast that robins clothes was switched with Starfire wich left Robin in his 'I love Starfire' Boxers.

"Friend Robin? What happened?" Starfire was so dizzy she could not find Robin. Wich was a good thing for him because he ws running to his room as fast as he could to his room. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed while diving into his room.

O.o

A/N Okay if this seems rushed that's because it is. With school and everything I've got more HW than I can handle! I'm drowning in my own HW! But I wanted to get this up as soon as I can. And for all those people that

Have been waiting for me to update! But I still hope you liked it!


	6. How to give a Friend a Scare

Chapter 6

How to give your friend a scare…

A/N This is in celebration for Halloween, This is based off of a true story on what happened to my science teacher, ( He's is really funny!!) It's like he's BB and his other friend is Cy.

On a dark night in Fall all the leaves swirled around on the ground.

All the Titans were at a tennis court playing tennis, Robin was teaching Starfire how to play the game and Cy and BB were waiting to have a turn, and Raven was reading her book back at TT Tower.

"Hey Cy, wanna scare Star and Rob?" " Are you joking?" Beastboys face drooped for a second. " Of course I want to scare them!" "All right so we'll just go across the graveyard over there and….." The rest were hushed whispers and there cruel joke.

"Okay Star so you hold the racket like this and-" But Robin was cut off by the sound of crunching leaves. He timidly looked over to the Graveyard that was right next to the Tennis Court. ( Kind of weird that they would build a TC next to a Graveyard. )

And saw two lone figures slowly coming near them. " Friend Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked. Of course she was oblivious to what was happening but followed Robins reaction when she saw something crossing the Graveyard.

" Um I'm pretty sure it's just our imagination, lets keep playing." And so they did. But whenever a ball went out of bounds and rolled over to the Graveyard they would leave it in fear of what might happen.

But when they finally ran out of balls they were forced to go over there and pick at least one of them up.

Robin timidly went over there and picked a ball up. But when he neared the Graveyard BB and Cy or to Robin and Starfire the undead, came charging at them. Robin unleashed a Girly scream and Ran away with Starfire in pursuit.

They ran/flew back to Titans Tower with BeastBoy and Cyborg trialing behind them.

AT TITANS TOWER………

Robin and Starfire both came into the Common Room ( wich will now be known as the CM ) taking in sharp deep breaths. Raven glanced up from her book for a second then looked back down. " What happened?" She said in her usual montone voice.

" Gasp, Big, Gasp, things, gasp, coming, gasp, near, gasp, us GGGAAAASSSSPPP!!!!!" Strained Robin. "Yes, pant, pant, Figures unknown were charging us! Pant." " That's nice to know." Raven said

thinking her two friends had finally lost it. " Friend Robin, I wish to sleep with you tonight for I am the scared." " I don't think that-" "But please Friend Robin, what if they come for me!" Okay okay! You can sleep with me!" "Oh thank you friend Robin!" She said giving him one of her bone crushing hugs.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR OF TT TOWER

"Dude! To funny!" BB said while clutching his stomache. " So true, so true!" Cyborg joined in. They laughed for several more minutes until Cyborg had an idea to go with BeastBoys.

"You know what?" "What?" said BB wiping away a tear of joy. " I bet you Star is sleeping with Rob, she always dose when she gets scared." "Yeah, so?" BeastBoy questioned.

"So, I bet you we could make noises out side there window an they will be up all night!" " That seems like going a little to far,…………..I like it! That plan is pure genius!" BeastBoy said giving Cyborg a high-five.

INSIDE ROBIN'S ROOM

Starfire and Robin were under the cover of the bed and were about to be swept away to sleep when they heared eerie noises coming from the window and the door.

" Robin, What is that niose?" Starfire said in a terrified whisper. " I don't know." He said. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was pretty shaken.

Outside the bedroom window Beast Boy had morphed into a bird and was scraping the screen with his talons. And Cy was playing scary noises on a tape recorder from a movie called, " The undead Returns!" and it was spooking the two Titans in the bedroom bad enough to make them pee.

Finally Starfire burst, she let out a blood curling scream of terror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg opened there bedroom door and and BeastBoy flew in and then morphed into his human form and Started breaking down and laughing.

"Got ya, got ya!" Cy said. " Fine, you guys get triple training time." Robin said. "What! But dude that is so unfair!" "No it's not, I'm the leader at whatever I say goes."

"But- " "No buts! Now bed, you have a long day ahead of you and your going to need all the energy you can get!"

"Fine….." They said in a glum voice. Heads down facing the floor. Robin was looking at them with a smug smile on his face. "Ummm,…… Friend Robin?" "Yes Star?" " May I still accompany you to bed?" Robin was stunned for a second but then smiled.

"Sure," " Thank you friend Robin!" Starfire said with a smile. They both climed into bed once again and fell asleep. But right before Robin fell asleep he though, "It's good to be leader.." And finally fell asleep.

A/N This one might seem a little rushed to but I couldn't think of an ending, so…..how did you like it? Please review! Come on! You know you want to click it!


	7. Snowballs and Horseflys

Snowballs and Horse flys

Chapter 7

A/N okay this is something that just struck me as funny when I thought of it. Now it may not be very good at the ending but I'm not that good at it. But I hope you enjoy! And Happy Thanks Giving and Merry Christmas!

" Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" BeastBoy murmured excitedly. " Wait! I have to savor this moment, the brilliance, the brilliance of it all! It's pure genius!" He cried.

BeastBoy oked his head into the garage, " Cy's working on the T- Car! This is perfect! He'll never expect a snowball in June! MMMMMWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

He carefully took aim and,…. " Hey Cy!" SPLAT! " I missed! I can't believe I missed! Of all my failing luck it had to be today!!!!!"

Cyborg looked at his friend in dismay. He carefully bent down and Started to shape the snow. " I can't believe it! I saved that snow ball for 3 whole months! I…." Beast Boy stopped.

He looked over to where Cyborg was standing and what he saw scared him. A snowball in his hand and a wicked smile playing his lips.

" I ,… I , ….. uh, wait, cyborg what are you doing!? Put it down! Put it down! No wait don't!" Beast Bot panicked.

POW! The snowball hit him square in the face. "This is just plian unfair…" He mumbled as Cyborg walked away with a smile on his face. But then BB had another idea.

THE NEXT DAY-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was on the couch flipping through the T.V. channels. But that stopped when BB came up with a fly swatter.

"Hold still! There's a monster Horsefly on your head!" SMACK! He had hit cy's head so hard it sounded like thunder.

"Can you believe it! I missed!" BB said looking at the "horsefly' fly away. Cyborg looked angrily up at BB. And in one swift motion he took the flyswatter out of BB's hands . "uh,..oh….." BeastBoy said.

BeastBoy started to run outside. He climbed the tree that Star had convinced Robin to plant and turned into an camilian and started to blend into the bark.

Cyborg came out of the T Tower and looked up into the tree. He started screaming, " I see you there Beast Brat! And I'm coming for ya!"

So Cyborg then started to climb the tree. BeastBoy then changed back into his human form and started to say," Well excuse me for wanting to help a friend!"

He paused so then he could climb higher. " If you wanted to scratch that welt all day then fine! Be my guest!" He called down.

" No wait! There's a mosquito on you!" Cy cried. Cyborg pulled back his arm and BAM! Slappped BB in the back of the head.

"Oops, I missed." Cy said mockingly. And with that he climbed down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay……….so what did you think? Please send a review! And have a Happy Holiday!


	8. Gift of Happiness

Chapter 6

The gift of Happieness

A/N I got this idea when I was watching Micky Mouse…. Enjoy!

Soft snow tumbled to the ground as scurrying gift shoppers hurried to try and get a gift for all of there loved ones. It was, by the way, Christmas Eve.

A small girl with short brown hair was running down the streets barefoot. She wore Rags and a beautiful neckless that her mother gave her before she died. Her father was killed in war and she was left all alone without a penny of inheratince.

But what she did have was the dog she got on her birthday, Dec. 25, The day Jesus Christ was born. The puppy was small and had golden fur and a happy smile. But the problem was it didn't have a caller.

The dog started to run in different directions and the girl couldn't keep up. She shouted for her little puppy to stop but it wouldn't. It bumped into a tall girl with bright scarlet hair and was wearing a purple tank top and mini skirt. She had dazzling emerald eyes and a genuine smile.

" Why hello there earth puppy!" Starfire cried. She picked it up and the dog licked her face. Starfire giggled while hugging the dog.

" Would you like to come home with me?" The puppy's tail wagged and he barked joyfully. "Oh, You will love your Home little earth dog! I shall name you,…..Nara! It means joyful one on my Home Planet!"

"Emily! Emily! Where are you?" The little girl cried. She had lost her dog, her only friend.

AT TITANS TOWER

" Friend Robin! Friend Cyborg! And Friend Beastboy and Raven!! I have something I must show you!!" Starfire yelled. It was so loud that the dog yelped.

Starfire waited for her friends but they didn't come. " Come Nara, they must be in the Common Room. " Starfire opened the door and was greated by loud music. Very loud music.

All the boys were sitting there. Cy and BB were trying o get Robin to turn his Christmas music down. But Robin loved Christmas, he wouldn't even let anyone else hang the stockings or decorate the tree or make the Christmas cookies or even let them read "T'was the Night Before Christmas"

They always got a big tree and Robin would put on Christmas music and start decorating. " Friends! I have something to show you!" Robin looked her way and turned the Christmas music off.

"Finally!" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled in unison. " I would like everyone in the Common Room for this announcement." Starfire said. " Okay I'll get Raven in here."

Robin pulled out his T – com. And told Raven that Star had an announcement. Raven was pretty annoyed but she came anyways and sat down on the couch.

" Friends, while I was outside a small animal bumped into me and I have brought it home! Give salutations for the newest member of our family! Nara!" Starfire said while holding the little puppy out to her teammates.

Robins eyes grew big. Another animal to feed, give bathes to, and to keep away from the Christmas tree. But everyone else was happy and excited. Well all except Raven who was,… um, Raven.

" AWWWW!!!! Look at the little guy!" BeastBoy said. "I know! Isn't she cute!!" Cyborg said. "Hey Rob! Can we keep her?" BB asked.

"NO. ABSALUTALY NOT!" He said. Starfire started her puppy eyes and started to speak. " But friend Robin,…" "nugh, uh, well,… did he have a caller?" He asked. "No, he was, as you say, a stray?"

"sigh, okay we'll keep him…" "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed. Except Robin and Raven.

So Starfire went to the mall of shopping. (again) And bought Nara a caller. When she got back she played with the dog.

"E-excuse me sir,… " said the little girl. A tall man looked down at her. He had a kind smile and kneeled down to her height and asked," What is your name?" "M- Mary sir…" "Ahhhh, I have a wife named Mary. Now, what is your question?"

"I lost my puppy sir. And I can't find him. He's a Golden Retriever but doesn't have a caller." "Hmmmm….I think I saw a dog just like that with a girl, a Teen Titan."

"You mean my puppy might be over there? In that house?" The man nodded his head. "I'll row my boat there for you and I'll wait right there until your finished."

"T-thank you so much sir!" Come on, lets go" And so the man and the girl walked to his boat.

DING – DONG! Went the Titan's doorbell. "I wonder who that could be?" Raven wondered. She went to the door and opened it. There was a man and a child there. "Ummmm, may I help you?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"Y –yes, I lost my dog and this man said that he might have seen it with a girl with red hair." "Come on in, I think we might have your dog." Raven said.

Everyone looked at Raven and there guest when they walked into the common room. Starfire flew up to Mary and said, "Hello! I am Starfire, that is Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and BeastBoy! May we be of any assistance to you?" She asked.

"I've ost my puppy and this man says he might have seen you take my puppy, do you have her?" Mary said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes I think I might have taken your puppy, please forgive me for I did not see a caller." Starfire Said as 'Nara' went up to her owner and licked her face.

Mary laughed with joy as her puppy cuddled up to her. "Thank you so much for giving her a good place to stay for a while! I wish I could do something for you but I don't have anything." She said while her face drooped.

"No! The only payment you have to give us is the smile on your face!" Starfire said. "oh! You might want the caller back." "No, you keep it. Other wise your dog might run away again and someone might take it in again." Robin said.

"Thank you all so much.""No problem, you might want to get back to your parents befo-" But Beastboy stoped speaking when he saw tears coming down the girls cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked. "My parents are dead. I live on the streets." "But didn't your parents leave you a house? Or any relitives that might take you in?" Robin asked.

She shook her head no. "I don't have any relatives and our house was destroyed in an earthquake." The man kneeled down to Mary and said, "Me and my wife were going to go and adopt a child, would you like to be that child?" "OH YES PLEASE!!!!" "All right, I'll bring you back to my place tonight."

The Titans guests were leaving now and they all waved goodbye. "Thanks again!" The girl shouted back at them from the boat. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

THE END

A/N Hope you guys liked it! It was long , well written and had a crummy ending. But it was good, right? Please Review! It's almost Christmas!


	9. Screw Driver

Screw Driver

A/N Okay, finally another oneshot!!!!!! But I have to give most of the credit to XxNightfirexX, she was the one who thought of this idea, So give her a PM after the story maybe and tell her that I sent you to say good job!! You all get virtual sweets!!!!

BeastBoy was sitting on the coach flipping through T.V. channels. Cyborg came in and sat down next to BeastBoy, "Man, can't you find anything better to do?? I mean, come on!! Does your brain even think???!!!" He bellowed.

BeastBoy just looked at him and then spoke, "You know dude, I don't even know! Okay, let's try to see if it works!" BeastBoy started talking to himself while trying (And when I said trying, I mean trying!!) to think.

"Come on brain think! Think like the wind if the wind could think!!!" "So,…..is it working??" Cyborg asked. "I don't know, maybe my heads broken, I'll listen to it for a minuet," BeastBoy closed his eyes and listened. And what he heared was,…………elevator music.

"Wow, that…….explains a lot actually." "What does?" Cy asked. "Oh, the elevator music in my head." BB replied.

" Wow BB,…….that……..does explain a lot." "Well that's okay!! I'll just take this screw driver and fix it up!!!" BB said with one of his goofy smiles.

After BB supposedly fixing his mind "Now let's see if I can think of anything!!! Alright brain, let's try this again!!!THINK!!!!"

"Yo BB!! Do ya feel anything?" "No I don't –wait!!!Dude what is this? Is this……is this an idea!!!????"

DEEP IN BB'S MIND (and I mean deep!!!)

A funny looking man walks up to him and hands him a sheet of paper.

It read:

We are terribly sorry to send you this

note that tells you you are running

low on imagination, please try again

some other time,

sighned,

your brain

P.S.

You work me to hard, don't strain yourself!!!

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM

"Dude, my imagination meter is running low, I didn't even know we had an imagination meter!!! Maybe the screwdriver doesn't work??" Now Raven was behind the couch whatching this whole thing happen. For the boys were on the couch figuring out if BeastBoy really did have a brain or not.

"That ,……………really,…does explain a lot." Raven said slightly surprised in her monotone voice.

A/N Okay it may not be good but it Is wacky!!! Please review!!!


	10. Escalator

Escalator

A/N Hey!!! I finally have another chapter up!!!!! Please R&R!!

The TT group were all at the mall. Starfire had finally convinced Robin to get the group to go with her. She was dragging them to every crook and nanny of the store.

Robin was paying for all of her stuff. And I mean A LOT of stuff. I'm talking about $50,000!!! And it was torture.

Well BeastBoy amazingly got away from the group. He went to the comic section but before he got to the store, he saw,….

Drum roll please,

A broken escalator. He looked up at it and thought, that this, could be the best prank in the WORLD!!!! He quickly ran back to the group and pulled Cyborg aside.

"Dude! Guess what! I found a broken escalator!" "So?" Cyborg asked. "Sooooooo, we could totally prank people!!!" BB exclaimed.

"By doing what??" "By going up the escalator and,……." The rest was a hushed whisper about their plan.

"Look mommy look! The escalator is working!!!!" A 5-year-old cried. Her mother looked at the escalator and gasped,one person was going up the up escalator and one person was going down the down escalator. "But I thought they were broken!!"

The last remaining Titans were searching for their friends. "Cyborg! BeastBoy!!" "Beast Boy!!! Get out here you idiot!!" "Please friends!! Come back here for I wish to locate you unharmed!!"

The Titans all stopped at the same time and looked at the huge crowd in front of them. "Figures, it's probably them." Raven said in an exasperated tone. "Lets go check it out." Robin said.

Raven, Starfire, and Robin all muttered this at once,"Oh, no they didn't!!!" Or in Starfires case,"Oh, no they did not!!!" "Cyborg, BB, get back down here!" Robin commanded. They didn't come.

"Let me try, Beast Boy! They're having a sale on Comics!!" BeastBoy looked back at the comic store with big eyes, "MINE!!!!" He yelled.

"Cyborg! They're having a buy 2 get 1 free sale at the car workshop!!!" Raven continued. Cyborg looked back, The store FINALLY had a sale!!! He ran down the broken up elevator and to the car goods store.

"There, done." Raven said as she walked back to the parking lot. "Friend Raven, where are you going?? We must get friend BeastBoy and Cyborg before we go." "They know how to get back home themselves." Raven answered.

"You know, you're right, come on Star, we're going home." Robin said. "Well if you are sure." Starfire said, and they all went home to Titans Tower.

BeastBoy and Cyborg both came out of the mall around 7:00. BB had a stack of comic books in his arms and Cyborg had a ton of car parts in his. "Hey, where's the car?" BB asked. "My car!!!!!!!!!! Where's my beautiful car!!!!" Cyborg yelled.

"Great!! Now we have to walk seven mi. to the tower, AND we have to cross part of the ocean!!!!!!" BB screamed.

"All of this just because of a stupid escalator."

A/N I don't think this is very good but please leave a review!!! I feel so alone whithout them!!!


	11. Bathroom Cards

Bathroom Cards

A/N Mr. Johnson, my science teacher, told us a funny story. This is based off of what he did. The actual story will be at the end.

The Titans Tower was a highly modified and highly developed high tec. System. It had everything you needed. Security systems, a full fridge, bedrooms, a full fridge, and oh! Did I say a full fridge?

Anyways, the thing was that you needed a bathroom card. It was a paper thin glowing blue card that aloud you to open the bathroom door.

Cyborg was handing them out. He had only made 4 cards because he was still working on the 5th card.

He had kept one for himself and there were only 3 cards left. The first to come to his room was Raven.

"Hey there Raven! I knew you would come first." Cyborg said smiling.

"Um, o.k." She said as she accepted her card. She then walked away. The second to come was Starfire.

"Hey there little lady, how are you doing?"

"Oh! Very well friend Cyborg! May I please have the card of the bathroom?" Starfire asked.

"Sure thing." He said as he handed her the second to last card.

"Thank you friend! I wish you many falongcarb!" She said cheerfully as she floated away.

The next to come was Robin and Beast Boy.

"Dude! No way! I'm going to get the bathroom card!" You could hear Beast Boy scream.

"No. I am!" Robin screeched back.

They kept fighting until they reached Cyborg and both said in infusion, "Give me the card!"

"Um,….." He said dumbfounded.

Then he had an idea. He waved the the illuminated card in front of their faces. Their heads moved with the motion of the card. An evil grin sprang to Cyborg's face.

He made two quick motions as if to throw it, and then gently tossed onto the floor between them. The two boys looked at each other. Then the next thing you knew they were both sprawled on the floor fighting for the card.

"Dude just let it go!" BB yelled.

"No way! I'm the leader and I say you let go of the card!"Robin yelled back.

The boys were now literally on top of each other.

"Dude! Don't make me bight you, I have killer teeth!"

"Ya, killer teeth my but!"

"Oh ya? Well at least I don't flirt with alian princess all day!" (Talking about Starfire)

"At least I don't try to impress someone out of my league!" (Talking about Raven)

"I don't use a life time supply of hair gel for one day though!"

"At least I don't have to smell like animal all the time!"

This went back and forth for a while until Beast Boy surprisingly won the card. (I know, a real shocker)

He looked at the card and then at Robin and then ran to his very messy room. Robin had a sour look on his face and went up to Cyborg.

"Either get that card done today or you get three months of extra training." He aid throught gritted teeth.

Cyborg laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I'm on it." He said running to his room.

"I thought so." Robin said.

End

A/N O.K. Here is the story my teacher told me and the rest of my class.

"So before I used to be the hall moniter for the morning." He said.

"So one day someone came up to me and asked for a library pass. I said o.k. and handedit to them. I had two left and one other person came and took one."

"And so these two guys both wearing glasses come up to me and they both look like they really needed the Library pass. ´So Mr.J takes the pass and throws it on the ground. The two boys look at each other and then start sprawling on the floor for it.

One of them got the pass and looked at it and then looked at the other guy and then ran to the Library. The guy who didn't get the pass just walked off slowly. Then Mr. J thought, 'Maybe I should have made them hold hands all the way to the Library, that would have been the photo of the year.'

A/N Hope you liked it!


	12. The Ski Trip

Chapter 12

The Ski Trip

A/N

The sequel to Camping Trip! Sorry, ideas are low at the idea bank. **Any ideas are welcome!!!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

All the Titans were in the Common Room doing their usual habits.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were on the couch. The two boys yelling at each other on who's going to kick who's but. Raven's nose hidden behind her weathered book.

Robin and Starfire lounged in the kitchen, she cooked up her alien dishes while he looked for things in the paper to help track Slade.

'_Beep Beep'_

Everything stopped.

"Oh no." Robin whispered, mask enlarging.

"It's the Mayor!"Beast Boy screamed.

"Quick! Get out of the Common Room before he-"

"Hello Titans!"

"Too late." Raven replied, closing her book.

'Well we all know it's getting close to Christmas, so I'm sending you to a Ski Resort!"

They're eyes were filled with fear. What were the consequences to this?

"I've already bought your tickets, the Titans East will take care of the city while you're gone-"

"Look. Um,..uh, sorry Mayor, but we don't want to go."

"Besides, you deserve a break and-" He continued, not knowing Robin had spoken.

"But-"

"Did I tell you the you leave tomorrow?"

"What?"

"you stay for a week so have fun!"

"Mayor-"

"No need to thank me, bye!"

'_Bloop'_

'Great, now another cruddy trip to go to!" BB yelled.

"Yeah man. Can't you practice in front of a mirror?"Cy sighed.

"I must go pack for, the resort of Ski!"

"Great Boy Blunder, just great."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans got off the plane and looked at their dwelling for the rest of the week.

It was actually a fairly good place to stay in, the place looked clean, not a ratty little hotel with the cockroaches scattered everywhere.

The Titans unloaded their things, Beast Boy had a pair of ski's he bought off E-bay with Robin behind him looking in another direction.

"Beast Boy look a dear!" Cyborg bellowed.

'Where!?" He screamed frantically, swerving around, letting Robin plummet to the snow.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Must have missed it." Beast Boy said turning around and smacking Robin in the head after getting up.

Cyborg almost cried. Beast Boy looked down and saw his leader in the snow.

"Dude! How'd you get down there? And you're horrible at snow angles, you make them on your back. Here, let me help you up."

'NO! Don't help, I'll get up myself."He started standing on shaking knees when, "Dude look a dear!"

SMACK!

'I HATE DEARS." Robin mumbled, snow on his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Each floor had five rooms in the resort. The teens had received the top floor for themselves, each their own room. They usually hung out in the sixth room. That's right, sixth room.

With money from the Mayor, had been installed for them. BB and Cy had gotten the GBSX, a video game enhancer that made any video game or alter reality, HD. Which included more graphic parts.

The boys wouldn't leave it alone. Raven spoke to them as they played, she had finished all her books and had nothing to do but criticize their small brains and lack of common sense.

"All this game dose is rot your brain. To a further extent that is." She remarked Beast Boy.

"But look at how cool it is Rae!"

She gave a glare even Edgar Allen Poe couldn't write in his fine words of horror.

"-Ven. Heh-heh, Raven. Look at how cool it is!" He rushed to put in.

"Man, I just kicked your little green butt!" Cyborg danced in the room.

'What?! No fair! Raven distracted me! Rematch!"

'Yeah, because you like her." He said slyly.

"Dude, shut up!" He screamed, his face turning into a green and red fiasco, complimenting the Christmas season.

"Hey, Bumble Bee rejected your offer to come with us!"He lashed out.

"That's because she has to patrol the city!"

'Well circuit boy, she would have said no anyways!"

'Why you!"

'AARRRGGGHHHH!!!" They leaped onto each other and rolled on the floor.

"Their brains are on a one track mind." Raven said unfazed.

'Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg do not seem to be getting along, do you think we should stop them?"

"Nah, but Star, are you sure you didn't use yeast instead of Flower?"

"Of course I used the yeast, I could not find the colorful and astounding plant here."

The oven started to open, yeast pouring out. The oven seemed to have been spewing. Starfire yelled at the mess it made.

"Gasp! You have made a mess of our kitchen Yeast!"

"Sigh, Starfire, were going to have to clean it up."

"But the Yeast should clean itself up should it not? It would be most rude!"

Yup, it was going to be a long vacation.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N next chapter, the Titan boys go Skiing!


	13. The boys

Chapter 13

The Boys

A/N I'm on a roll today!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy, Cyborg , and Robin all went skiing, leaving the girls at the resort.

Raven was teaching Starfire to cook with Flower instead of yeast.

Now, the Boys were on top of The mountain. That's right, it's THE mountain with dangerously scattered trees, rocks, and dears.

"Okay guys, ready?"

"Dude, I'm so ready!"

"I can kick your butt out here twice as hard as in video games!"

'Hey!"

"No fighting! Whoever looses has to eat Starfire's cookies. Only one winner, so the looser(s) hve to test her cookies to see if it,….manageable. Or deadly. While the winner walks free. " Robin said in a strained voice.

"Whoa BB you better watch out, With Star's cooking and Raven's hatred by her side, you could _ACTUALLY die. _I mean, the cookies could be poisoned!"

"Psh, yeah right, I have too much good looks for Raven to do that. Plus, who says I'm loosing? You'd probably rust once you hit the snow!"

"That doesn't make sense, rusting takes over a long period of time and-"

'Yeah, yeah, keep your scientific stuffs to yourself!"

'Go!" Robin screeched, fed up with his friends quarreling.

"What!?" They both yelled back in response to their leader speeding down hill.

Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled at each other , they headed down hill in pursuit of their Leader.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So tell me again why all of you ended up hurting yourselves?' Raven wasn't happy looking at her male teammates looking like,..this.

"Well, this is what happened." Beast Boy began.

' "Go!" Robin shouted. BB and Cy caught up to him and they were all neck in neck. Beast Boy got in front while Cyborg and Robin fought and headed down farther to the edge of the hill. There he morphed into a dear, learning previously of the Boy Wonders fear.

FLASHBACK

"Robin, what is that beautiful creature in the book of pictures I have obtained?"

'Ahhh !!! Get it away!"

'But Robin, it is merely a-"

'No! No!"

END FLASHBACK

He saw Robin and pranced out, Robin gave a piercing scream, he took no notice to the green fur or the bottom tooth sticking out.

He started rolling and Cyborg looked over, seeing your fearless hero scream for dear life from a dear was, ……simply enlightening. He then found out that irony had a funny side, not to him at least. He hit a tree limb about the length and thickness of two skates put together. And at the speed he went at, Lord knows if he'll ever want to go skiing again.

Beast Boy ran to the Finish line and danced in victory until Robin and Cyborg got their hands on him.

'and that's why Robin's on the floor in a ball, Cyborg regretting the whole, look a dear prank, and me with bruised body, possibly broken bones, and a switched kidney and appendix."

'And how their hero's I'll never know." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Hey look cookies!"BB said with a smile on his face.

"BB, no Star made those!" Cyborg a Robin screeched.

Starfire left the room.

'What!?" He said through a mouthful of five shoved in cookies.

"Don't swallow!" They pounced on their green friend and heard a loud, GULP!

Eyes big, they got off of their soon to be gone teammate and helped him up.

'Sorry man, what kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?"

"Yeah, and should we tell Raven that you burned her favorite-'

"Dude! I'm okay!" Beast Boy said looking down at himself, his arms outstretched, he twisted his body around to look at his back, no wings so far.

'No nothing! No vomit, no death, no,..no,………..nothing!" He patted his face to make sure.

'You're right" Robin said in amazement.

'So they're safe to eat?'

"Dude, as safe as a Dear."

They just looked at him.

'You know what I mean!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven, you are a really good cook you know?" Beast Boy said with milk in one hand and a dear shaped cookie in the other.

"Um, thanks?"

'What happened with the pancakes in the whole, end of the world thing?"

"Stress."

'That's all it takes?"

"Yeah, now go apologize to Starfire.' She said crossly.

'Why?"

"Quote, don't eat that, Star made those?"

'She's crying too so you have to answer Robin after you apologize."

"Great."

The boys all went to Starfire and gave a sorry. She replied by giving them each, A hug of a thousand mending.

The boys all ate the cookies as the girls had none, and woke up the next day with Red spots on all their faces. They didn't walk out for two days.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Hoped you liked!


	14. Avalanch

Avalanche

A/N

The credit goes to Raven's Rubber Duck Darth Nimble here Folks! We had a few exchange of ideas and here's the result!

Also, we are working on The Black Thorn part2 as well, if anybody has any ideas, I will try to put them in!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Day 5

The boys were back to normal, after Star's whole cookie accident they had become sick.

But today was going to be different, today was,……..normal.

But no need to fear readers, I have come up with the perfect solution to the Titans average lives.

RUMBLE

"What was that?' Beast Boy whispered.

"Perhaps the gordanian's folforion have been set loose, gasp! We must find cover!"

"Starfire, I highly doubt that that is the case." Raven said in her bored manner.

"Yeah, I mean, it could have just been Cyborg's stomach."

"Man even if it was true, well, that was my stomach, but it wasn't THAT loud!"

'Titans, calm down! It's nothing too big, if it was we'd know-"

"AVALANCH!!!!!" Beast Boy said with his face pressed up against the window. He looked at the Tsunami like wave of snow and cowered behind Raven.

'Titans! To the door!"

But it was too late, they were trapped inside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sooooo, ……….what now?"

"First, Raven, can you get the candles and light them?" Robin asked.

She nodded, though her leader couldn't see. A few seconds later the room was illuminated with the candles magic like glow.

"Let's get the game Station on!" Beast Boy said.

"Um, dude, we probably don't have-"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Where's the graphic HD!?" He panicked.

'Beast Boy, you need to learn to control your emotions, screaming is not going to help us, or your game."

"Then how about we get out of here by blasting a way through?" Cyborg aimed his cannon at the glass.

"No! This isn't our Tower, it's a resort with terrified people, if we start blasting, it'll start a panick."Robin quickly replied.

"Fine." Cyborg mumbled.

"Then let us play, the game of boards!" Starfire cheered, obviously happy to have the time with her friends.

"What do you have?" Beast Boy said, jumping next to her smiling.

"The mouse Trap, Monopoly, The life of Game, the checkers, …oh! And a bottle that Beast Boy dropped earlier!" She smiled and held up her games along with the bottle.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy, He chugged a bottle of Coke a cola and wiped his mouth, he threw the bottle which landed on the masked boys head, and stared back at his fellow members.

"What?"

"Sigh." Everyone rolled their eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Well, we've played all of Star's games ten times, we even played patty cake! " Robin sounded unpleased to know that his Team had stooped so low as to go to child's game.

"We still have Beast Boys discarded bottle!"

"That's not going to do much Star."

"But it is very unique!'

"And shiny!" Beast Boy chirped in. He received glares.

'Well it is!"

"So, anyone up for, Spin the bottle!?" Cyborg asked.

'I'm gone." Raven said.

"Me too." Robin stood.

"I must disagree with the idea." Star said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Robin sounded alarmed with her unhappy face.

'I wished for Beast Boys bottle to have a turn in the games, now we have found one which I would like to learn and we do not partake to it!"

'Well. I guess we could,…."

"EEEEEEK! Thank you friend Robin!"

"So here's how you play. "

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Still not going to play." Raven said.

"Raven, we need you to."

'No."

'As leader, I say you do."

"What is this Preschool?"

"Raven!"

'Fine."

She sat down next to Starfire, who sat next to Robin, who sat next to Cyborg who sat next to Beast Boy.

"Let the games begin!"

Starfire Span the bottle, which landed on Robin.

"On the first spin too!" Cyborg said.

'So, we partake in the contact of the mouth?"

'Um, uh,…yes?"

She leaned in. He freaked out. He started to look around, candles! He thought. He wooshed his cape and the candles went out.

"Robin?' Starfire said confused.

'Is this part of the game?"

'He was home free' he thought.

But then., Robin! I have found you!" she said happily. She kissed him, and he melted. This was the best vacation ever, and best of all, the other Titans didn't see them.

FLASH!

"Dude, the light's back on!"

"GO ROBIN!" Cyborg cheered. Robin blushed.

For the next two days, the Titans taunted him and never left the room, due to the piled snow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N "Hoped you liked! The Titans are home now and Robin is searching for me, so don't tell him where I am." "There you are!" "Ahhh!!!! I can only be saved by a review! Or you know, a search party, but the review is less expensive,''


	15. sickness

Sickness

A/N BB gets sick, what happens? R&R!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ACHOO!"

"What the heck!?"

"ACHOO!"

"Robin, what is that noise?"

"ACHOO!"

"Man you okay?'

'ACHOO!"

"Beast Boy shut up!"

"Sorry guys, I feel sick today, I think I caught a cold when we had to fight Control freak in the rain last night." His nose was stuffy and he slouched his posture. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

'Beast Boy, you should get sleep, remember when you kept changing into different animals last time?"

He smiled.

"I was happy though, I had finally got Raven to smile!" He said triumphantly.

"That was only because you looked ridiculous." She said, she had a pink tinge to her cheeks but was easily covered by her hood.

'Doesn't matter, you still smiled." He gave his goofy side smile. She looked away.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Can I have some vegetable soup?"

Before anyone could answer Starfire grabbed Raven and sang,

'We will most happily do it for you friend Beast Boy!"

'Thanks guys." He smiled and walked out of the Common Room.

"I am NOT his mother.' Raven said harshly.

'But Friend Raven! Beast Boy is dearly sick and we must help him! Come, let us get the soup of canned!"

She grabbed her wrist and flew to the kitchen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg and Robin came to Beast Boys room with a tray of Vegetable soup and orange juice.

"Let's get this over with," Robin said, but before he could knock on the door, Beast Boy's room's stench had seeped out and flooded their nostrils.

'First let's get some safety suits on." Cyborg said through his hand covered mouth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The boys came back wearing safety masks with a oxygen tank connected to it. Orange suits with Tranquilizer guns with darts and soap. Their belts held two bars of soap, and five packet of liquid soap.

Cyborg held the tray while Robin held the gun in his hand. Cyborg's gun was inserted into his right arm and he held it poised. Ready for action.

They slowly entered the room. Beast Boy slept on the bottom bunk, the almost clean one.

"It's quite, too quite." Cyborg said unsure.

"It's okay, it's not one of those movies that'll have something fly at you from the-"

"Look out!"

'AHHHH! Get it off!" Robin screeched, clawing his face.

"Don't worry, I'll-NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Not the Soup!"

"Retreat! Retreat!" Robin yelled, finally getting the thing off his helmet.

They ran out the door and held the empty bowl of soup, Robin looked behind him to see the thing that had attacked him was the size of a small dog made out of dirty clothes. Shudder, toxic. The thing was eating the spilled soup and looked at Robin, it's face had eyes that glowed red, and it snarled, letting out a whispering kind of shriek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So you mean to tell me that a hamper of dirty clothes, attacked you?"

"Yes."

"……'

"We mean it!"

"Whatever, I'll make more soup." Raven was really annoyed, the guys probably thought it'd be funny if they flushed the soup down the toilet. Boys.

"Here, don't lose this one." She said, Dropping it on another tray.

'Thanks Raven."

"Sure."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, so far so good," Robin said, they had made it half way in to Beast Boys room. The hamper monster showed no sign of movements.

"Let's wake him up." Cyborg said, looking around wildly.

'Okay, BEAST-ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" His voice was muffled under the blue fuzz that jammed his speaker,

'don't speak.' It wheezed out.'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg dropped the soup.

'Nooo!" Robin panicked.

'He quickly caught it and sighed with relief.

"Close one."

He looked at it only to see it be eaten by the hamper monster.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off !Get it off!"

"It chewed his helmet with green ooze spewing from his mouth.

"Eewww, gross,' He cringed.

PACHEW!

The hamper monster laid sprawled on the floor , tranquilized.

"Thanks Cyborg."

The face of his friend was terrified, he pointed with a shaking finger behind Robin.

'What?"

He turned. Dozens multiplied by dozens to the tenth power of hamper monsters were behind them, their sickly glowing eyes of Greens, reds, Yellows, oranges and blues. They snarled.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They jumped out of Beast boy's room and barely made it.

"Sigh, that's a relief.' Robin turned around only to have a hamper monster on his back.

"Robin, stand perfectly still."

"Why? What's on my back!?"

"Calm down, it'll only eat your head if you move,"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

FLING!

The thing lay dead on the floor, a bar of soap in it's heart.

"Let's go get more soup." Robin said tiredly.

"Don't fall asleep on me man, I'll pull that Starfire poster out again."

'Heh, I'd like to see you try."

"Yeah, so you can get the poster."

'Shut Up!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Alright, that's it! I'm going to bring the soup to Beast Boy, I have no idea of what you've been doing but this is enough!"

'Raven don't! It'll eat you!"

'Yeah, you should have seen how it attacked Robin!"

"That's your problem, not mine."

She made another batch of vegetable soup and orange juice on a tray and headed for Beast Boy's room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Knock Knock.

"Beast Boy?"

"Come in!" He said with a hoarse voice.

She walked in with the tray, no hamper monsters so far. She was right, Robin and Cyborg had been goofing around.

"Hey, sorry it took so long to get your soup, Cyborg and Robin had some difficulty so I came instead. "

"It's okay, at least I get to see your face."He tried.

She had a slight blush, it worked.

"Starfire had trouble with trying to cook it, so I had t make it .'

'Great! I like your cooking."

'Liar."

'No really!"

"Liar."

' Hey, it's your own fault for not believing me.''

He ate the soup and drank the orange juice, after he was done, He and Raven sat there. Not talking, just sitting. Basking in the others presence.

"I hope you don't get sick again, my cooking is horrible."

'Only if you think so."

"So it was."

'No!"

"Liar."

"Got anything else to say?"

'yeah, idiot.'

"Hey! Well, even if I am, thanks.'

"You're welcome.''

"Hey, before you leave,…."

"Yes?"

He motioned for her to come closer. She did, She saw how close they were and looked down.

'You are to a good cook," He whispered. This tickled her ear. Then he kissed her cheek. She straightened up and blushed.

"You should know it too!' He smiled, coming back to their usual play.

She walked out of the room and smiled.

'And you're good at faking sick. Thanks."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Some fluff! Thoughts are welcomed in the reviews!


	16. Muffins

Chapter 16

Muffin

A/N I got the idea from 'Everybody Loves Raymond' Hope you like!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ding Dong!

The Titans doorbell sounded with a call of presence. Nobody got up.

"Are you all that lazy!?" Raven screamed.

She was in the Common Room sitting at the kitchen table and of course reading. Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to destroy each other in Mega monkey's 9 and Robin was utterly brain washed from trying to track Slade. Starfire lay asleep in her room.

"Uh." They all muttered at once.

Raven scolded and headed to the door, it slid open and she opened her mouth to give an unapplied welcome.

Apparently to a basket of muffins.

She picked it up and found a note_, 'Another Starfire fan, at least she can eat this one.' _

She walked back to the Common Room, not wanting to really be there, she set the muffin basket on the kitchen table and took her seat again.

Beast Boy's nose twitched. He smelled muffins. And he wanted one.

He turned away from the game and looked toward the kitchen to see Raven flipping through her book by a basket.

He moved from the couch to the kitchen, he plopped down next to the empath and looked into the basket.

Blueberry muffins, classic.

He slowly reached in only to have his arm encased in dark magic and forcefully pulled back. Raven looked up and gave a sharp glare. He shivered.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked acidly.

"Um,..getting a muffin?" He whimpered.

"No, actually, you were just leaving."

She let his arm drop to his side and turned back to her book. He sighed and his ears drooped.

"Yeah,…..with a muffin!"He grabbed one off the top and ran for it. Raven transported herself to the doorway and he changed into a mouse and scampered past.

He morphed back into his human form, turned his head and stuck out his tongue in a playful manner.

"Beast Boy!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Beast Boy!"

"Did you hear that?' Robin asked confused. He turned in his chair to stare at Cyborg but found that he was in his game. He'd never get through to him. He looked to the kitchen and spotted a basket.

He shrugged and went over.

"Cool, Muffins!" He grabbed one and took a bite. Whoever made these were really good cooks. He sat back down at the computer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven tried all her magic on Beast Boy, but he'd slip through, trick, or confuse her in a way she never knew he could. She finally decided to tackle him.

They were running down one of the longest corridors in the tower, good, it'd give her a long start to jump. She ran, jumped, and tackled.

'OOF!"

They both landed on the floor, Beast Boy, Muffin, and all. Raven crossed her arms over his torso and held tightly. Just in case he tried to morph.

"AWWW, Rae, didn't know you cared."

He smiled, turned his face to her frowning one and pecked her nose. She instantly let go. He stood up, extended his arm for her to get up, only to get slapped.

'Don't EVER do that again!" She said flustered.

"Get a muffin? I only wanted one."

"You know what I mean!!!"

"Come on Rae, it was just a-"

'Joke? JOKE!!??Do you think you can just kiss someone anytime you want?"

"It was a peck."

"It is not like a handshake, it's not that simple! Especially for me okay!? You of all people should have known!"

'Sorry,..I,….."

"No thanks, I don't want your sorry. I've had too many of those."

She reached out for the muffin only to have Beast Boy pull back.

"Give it Beast Boy, now."

'No."

"What?"

"No, not until you forgive me, I feel terrible. Rae, I'm really sorry, I just thought I was playing around I didn't think it'd hurt your feelings!" He had tears in his eyes, they streaked down and dripped off his face.

She stared at him, taking in his emotion signature growing off of him. He really did feel bad, that made her feel bad, she sighed.

"I forgive you.''

"Thanks, ……..do I get the muffin?'

"No."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello my friends! What a glorious morning is it not?"

"Sure is, where's Beast Boy and Raven?"

"I do not know, I have just awoken from the slumber of night, I assumed they would be here."

"Well they-Oh, there they are!" Robin pointed his finger at the two coming in. Raven had her hand on Beast Boy's ear and pulled him along not too gently, she was still a little mad.

She pulled Beast Boy in front of her and pushed him.

"Apologize."She said firmly.

Beast Boy grasped the muffin in his hands, he was slouching with both ears pulled back. He looked up at Starfire awkwardly.

"Um, Sorry for stealing your muffin." He mumbled.

"I have received muffins?' She questioned naively, putting her index finger to her face to point out she had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, they came this morning from a fan, they're in the basket on the table over there."Raven explained.

Robin choked on his mouthful of muffin. He fell back in the chair and spit it out.

"Friend Robin! Are you not well? Must we assist in calling the Doctor of the House?" She helped him up and he breathed in heavily.

"No, I'm fine, but, um I think I ate one of the muffins." He held out his half eaten one and looked at Starfire, prepared to comfort her when she started crying.

She wasn't there, she had left for the kitchen and had already picked up the phone.

"Yes! I would like to inform that Our friend Robin is in the feeling of the sick! Oooh, I do wish I knew what to be doing! We do not know what he has, maybe a disease from our planet called colorfang! You have medicine for such sickness yes?''

Robin ran to the kitchen and snatched the phone from her hands.

"Huh, yeah sorry she called again I'm fine so no need for anything bye!" He rushed and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"You are well?"

"Perfect." He smiled at her.

"Oh! I'm so glad! Please, do you wish for a muffin? I have received at least 25 and would joyfully share with my friends, even Raven is partaking in one!"

He gave another smile and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She flew both them over to the table and had each a muffin.

"Beast Boy! Don't eat more than you're given!" Raven seethed.

Beast Boy had at least five muffins in his mouth by now, counting the one he stole.

"bud theyd isth shooooo gooodthsh."(But they're so good.)

"Spit them out."

'Mack may." (Make me.)

'Beast Boy!"

He swallowed the ones he had and grabbed another to stuff in his front pocket.

""Kneeee"he stuck out his tongue.

"I wouldn't even go there, not for a muffin."

'It's just the front pocket!"

"Like I said, I wouldn't even go there."

"Yes! I've won! I've won!"Cyborg chanted. He went through the living room dancing,.. hey, are those muffins?"

"Yes! Please partake in the feasting of our friendship!"

"Feasting, of our,..friendship?"

"Yes, we all eat one correct? In this I call feasting of our friendship, for we partake in the same food together, a very old and respected value at my home."

" I wike idth ferrwee muth!"( I like it very much)Cyborg complimented while eating muffin after muffin in his mouth.

Starfire smiled.

"Yes, I like it very much as well."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Okay, I couldn't think of a very good ending, and the plot was a little too heavy for a funny onshot collection, but I liked it. Some BBBXRAE and ROBXSTAR fluff for all those who adore it!!


	17. Reality TV

Chapter 17

Reality T.V.

A/N Reality T.V. rots your brain, so what happens when "Titans on T.V." pops up? **THIS WAS THE IDEA OF RAVEN'S RUBBER DUCK DARTH NIMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE GIVE THEM THANKS!!!!!!!!!! I would never have gotten so far without such a great person!!!!! I'm alive at last!!**

AHH, the fresh air of air conditioning. Smells great, Beast Boy thought so anyways. He laid there on his stomach in front of a small fan with a cup of lemonade in his hand.

"It's, so, hot!" He whined. Raven had had enough, she got off the couch and stood behind the green boy.

SMACK!

"OOOWWWW!!!!!DUDE! If you want my attention just ask! I've been free for the last 3 seconds of forever!"

"You don't make any sense." She said flatly.

"I make enough sense for everyone else, why not you?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Is not!"

"Is not?"  
"Yeah, your point?"

Raven just sat back down on the couch. Cyborg was in the kitchen working on inventing something on the table, Starfire was cooking up another one of her alien delicacies while Robin was the victim taste tester.

"Hello Titans!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everyone (except Raven) Screeched.

A man on a suit with a megaphone was in their tower smiling with a nasty look of business. His spiked up hair and shining glasses gave a funny yet creepy effect.

"I'm Jones Johnson of the Jones Johnson incorporated T.V. Shows Inc, and I want You, yes you, to be the stars of our next reality T.V. series called "Titans on T.V."!" He spoke so quickly they barely understood him.

"Um, look, we're super heroes, and um,…"Robin tried to give a good explanation.

"But we don't have the time, we save the city. Also you want Super heroes to be on an reality T.V.. series? Who would watch that?" Raven glanced in dead pan uninterested composure.

"Everyone would watch it doll, everyone who's anyone loves you! If you got a T.V. show your popularity would sky rocket!"

"Popularity, fame, fortune? Dude, you've got a deal!" Beast Boy jumped up to the man and shook his hand.

The deal was done.

"Beast Boy!" They seethed with rage at what he had done.

"Jus to tell you Titans, the contract lasts for 3 years."

"BEAST BOY!" They entirely hated him now.

"Also, we have control over how much you get in pay, what the show will be based on every week, and you have no say in the matter."

"**BEAST** **BOY**!!!!!!!" Okay, now they entirely hated him.

"Hehe, sorry?"

"Beast Boy, there's a reason you read a contract before signing, or in your case giving a hand shake. "

"Look, I had no idea that-"

"Friends, please, we must rejoice in this matter yes? Not dwell in sullenness as the congorphinians do. Look at the brighter side! We now will have many more fans correct? As well as pleasing our older ones, we have been embraced into the entertainment life of style!"

"Look, Stars right, we might as well have a good time doing this if any."

"Of course Rob agrees with Star."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I'm not going on T.V."

"But we have signed the contract of our doom and peril, we must oblige!"

"Titans Baby! We got to get going to the studio now, you know, Time is money in showbiz. Come talk with the camera crew. We'll make it a show no one will forget!"

AT THE STUDIO

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"This reminds me of the gorngolkin plays we used to have as a child!"

"…"

"Dude!"

"Booya! This is what I'm talking about! State of the art everything!"

Cyborg leaned on the wall next to him and toppled over with the cardboard.

"Or, you know, it could all be fake." Raven lifted up her hood and looked away at the lights shining in her face. Showbiz was annoying.

"Okay the first show will be an old time favorite. Star hun, you'll play Mom, Rob, Dad, BB, son, Rae the girlfriend, and Cy the older Brother, any questions?"

"Um-"  
"Great! Let's get to work!"

The man clapped his hands twice and the Titans were whisked away by the makeup team.

Raven was put in a close cut shoulder length top, and a skirt that reached her knees at the bottom, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her two bangs of hair at the sides of her face.

Beast Boy was wearing a collared shirt with a jacket at the top. His shirt was tucked in to his pants and held by a belt.

"Robin was forced to wear a suit with a tie and classy shoes to match. His hair was matted down to an 'appropriate' style. They still couldn't get his mask off.

Starfire was put into a dress with an apron at the bottom half. Her hair remained the same and she was given a bow to keep the apron together on her backside.

Cyborg had some trouble. But they finally found some clothes to fit him in their movie magic make up kit.

"And Action!"

"Um, Hi honey, how, was your ……day?"Robin choked out in stiff, untidy, chopped up,……..okay, you get the point.

"Cut! Robin, Birdie-"

"Birdie!?I'll show you-"

"Let's cut this old time act and go to the present shall we?"

The Director clapped his hands and the make up team encased each Titan, and placed them in their original clothes. They were then taken to a game show themed stage.

"Okay, here's how this works Robbie, we ask you questions, you answer, you answer wrong, you get Starfire in the penalty cage. Action!"

"Wait, what?"

"What the density of a balloon?"

"Um,"

"Wrong! What are dreams made of?"

"How do I?'

"Too much time, Obert Sky's Foo!"

"You didn't let me answer-"

"What's a summer Kimono?"

"Yukata!"

"Correct!"

"Are you ready for the next question?"

"Anything."

"how do you spell cat?"

"K-A-T" Robin was so confused that the question was so simple, he misspelled cat. He was read y for those really hard questions you'd find on a college entrance exam or something.

"Wait! Two T's!!!!!" He couldn't believe he had said that. His brain couldn't register anything.

"Sorry Boy wonder, but your spelling doesn't live up to your name. It's C-A-T. Looks like Starfire gets to go to the penalty cage!"

"What! You jerks let ME go to the penalty cage! AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin leaped and tackled a helpless camera man and crewmen at once.

He came down and grabbed a man by the collar and pulled back his fist.

"Robbie Stop!"

"But you were going to hurt,-"

"Robin, I am merely going to be put in a cage for Five minuets."

He lowered his fist and looked at the man slowly.

"Heh, um,……sorry." He let go and stood up.

"So that's out of the question huh?"

'Yes, it is. But don't fret! I have another plan!"

Robin seethed at the space ships captain seat. His spandex suit keeping all the heat In his body put. Uncomfortable.

"Your joking, right?"

"Come on! It's the next best thing!!!"

"You're copyrighting Star Trek!"

"Not Star Trek you silly little boy. Star Wars and Star Trek. Come on, think outside the box."

"Right."

"Okay! Scene 21!! Beast Boy is dying and Raven hears his last wishes! Action!"

"Beast Boy, NO." Dead pan as usual, Raven spoke unenthusiastically

"May the force, stay with you?"

"Cut! Brilliant! Okay, scene 32! Robin saves Star from evil invading aliens!"

"I'll protect you, Princess?"

"I am so happy , but please keep by my side!"

"Brilliant!"

"Man, where's my line!"

"Now, let's edit this baby and have the viewers review!"

A week later.

"Okay guys, let's see how this came out." Robin turned on the TV. The sat in amazement and stared at the ridiculous scenes being played.

"At least we know nobody would like this." BB commented.

The man with his spiked white hair came into the common room, "Sorry guys, shows dead. They said it went against their Heroes. Shows how much they know."

"How did you get in?" Cyborg asked.

"Took your keys, you shouldn't leave that stuff laying around."

"It was locked up in a safe." Robin seethed.

"Right,…well ta ta titans. The contract dies with the show."

The man left the room.

"He took my keys!" Cyborg yelled.

A/N Thank you guys for staying till the end! Happy Thanks giving!


	18. Thanksgiving Dinner

Thanksgiving Dinner

A/N I hope you like this one and have a happy Thanksgiving! ~^_^~

Citation notes .com/content/thanksgiving/the-first-thanksgiving

A peaceful day in Jump city, People window shopping for early Christmas presents. Everyone buying food to stock up on feasts for the upcoming holiday. Thanksgiving. Turkeys and hams were flying off the shelves, even the already cooked ones. Laughs echoed throughout the streets. Children pointing to all the mouthwatering food like pumpkin pie with a butter slathering, buttermilk biscuits, perfected cranberry sauce. Everything was going fine. Everyplace was peaceful. Every place but one.

"Dude! Hand over the apron!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No! We are having a NORMAL Thanksgiving this year! Last year your squishy tofu exploded in the oven!"

"Only because you turned off my alarm to set it to tell you when your car's paintjob was done!"

"It was necessary!"

"Dude you ARE an alarm clock!"

"We are having Turkey!"

"I've been that animal before! Would you kill the turkey if it was me!?"

"You better watch out grass stain, 'cuz I will if I have to!"

"What kind of friend are you!?"

"Quiet!" Raven yelled. She had kept rereading the same part for at least six times now.

"Raven! Cyborg wants to have turkey on Thanksgiving! Turkey!"

"That's the point of Thanksgiving! An all you can eat day!" Cyborg cheered.

"The point of Thanksgiving was in 1621, the Plymouth colonists and Wampanoag Indians shared an autumn harvest feast which is acknowledged today as one of the first Thanksgiving celebrations in the colonies. This harvest meal became a symbol of cooperation and interaction between English colonists and Native Americans, it was actually in keeping with a long tradition of celebrating the harvest and giving thanks for a successful bounty of crops. Not stuffing their guts." Raven explained.

She saw Beast Boy lying on the table snoring with drool coming out of his mouth. She slapped him awake and scowled.

"Figure it out for yourselves." She walked off.

It was quiet.

"Tofu!"

"Turkey!"

"Tofu!"

"Turkey!"

"TOFU!"

"TURKEY!"

"**TOFU!"**

"**TURKEY!"**

"What's the problem!?" Robin yelled.

"Cyborg is going to roast a turkey! Do you know how that makes me feel!?"

"Nuh uh, don't play the pity card green bean, it ain't gunna work."

"Turkey?" Robin questioned.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Shouldn't we have ham?"

"No way!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"It's tradition!"

"It was a bird!" Robin shot back.

The two boys looked at Robin with disbelief. He really was living up to his name, just not in the awesome cool way you'd think he would. They looked at each other, everyone's faces red.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I still say ham is better!"

"Turkey!"

"Tofu!"

"Friends!"

"Huh?"

Starfire had come into the room ,her smile was hard to miss.

"Why are you fighting? Today is a day of thankfulness!" She flew into the kitchen and landed on her feet.

"I'm saying we have turkey, it's tradition. Robin says he wants ham because a turkey is one of his bird friends."

"Hey!"

"And Beast Boy says he want that disgusting tofu of his."

"It's good for you!"

"Well so is meat!"

"Should we not have conglorhjin?"

Everybody stared.

"It is a most practiced ritual on my planet. I believe I may have some!"

"No way, no alien food!"

"But we could also eat tradgfejurt. It's most delicious!!!"

"Ham! "

"Shut it!" Raven walked in.

"Great, what food do you want to bring into this conversation Rae?" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"First of all it's Raven, second, I don't have one."

"Then what do you want?"

"To shut all of you up. If Thanksgiving is about tradition, why not have turkey?"

"Yeah! Told you!"

"But it doesn't mean you can't have ham as a side dish either."

"Thank you!"

"And if ham doesn't hurt, put tofu in. I mean, the pilgrims and Indians had more than just meat."

"Thanks Rae!"

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Raven, I got it."

"And if we have ll this, why not have a new dish in the tradition? I'm pretty sure not all traditions stay the same. We have to make room for new ones. Things change over time."

All of them were silent, thinking about what she said.

"If we don't start now, we'll never get the dinner done on time." She said.

Everyone smiled.

"Okay Titans, let's do this!"Robin pointed to the kitchen.

All of them clambered in, cooking and preparing their individual potluck meals for dinner. Raven went around helping everybody stir or get items for their dish since she didn't have one of her own. Finally it was finished.

"Well guys, I have to say, I think I like our dinner." Cyborg complimented.

The table was set with all the food and everyone's ideas of a feast. Even Starfire's alien food looked appetizing.

They all took a seat.

"What about drinks?" Robin asked.

"Oh! I've got it!" Beast Boy ran into the kitchen and brought back out a tea pot.

"Cyborg and I thought it would be okay, since we all had something we liked." Beast Boy said blushing sheepishly. Raven smiled.

"Thanks Beast Boy, that's really,…sweet." He blushed even deeper.

"Well, you know."

"Who would like to say the thanks!" Starfire beamed.

"How about you, it is kind of your first thanksgiving dinner." Starfire squealed.

They all held hands.

"I thank whoever is up there for the wonderful food we are able to have, the home we are able to live in, and my friends most of all."

"And may this be our tradition from now on." Robin added.

"Grace!" Everyone said. And they all ate their dinner.

* * *

"Ugh, I ate too much!" Cyborg complained.

"Dude! I'll be able to survive with out food for the next two years!"

"My nine stomachs are having the pain of, a 'tummy ache'."

I think I gained too much, my R-cycle will break if I tried getting on!"

"I can't concentrate on my book, my stomach keeps getting pains!"

Yes, this was the best Thanksgiving ever.

A/N, "Thank you for reading! Have a happy Thanksgiving with all your family and friends!"


	19. A trip to the Doctors

A Trip to the Doctors

Chapter 19 of TT Tower

A/N I'm on a roll!!!!!

Well, it was flu season and everyone at Titans Tower had to get their shot. In fact, they were arguing about it right now.

"I will NOT go to the doctors!" Beast Boy protested.

"Yes you will. Everyone has to go." Robin said.

"No!"

"Beast Boy, when was the last time you ever went to the doctors?" Raven mentioned.

"When I was seven."

"…."

"What?"

"Since you were seven?"

"Well I'm sorry the Doom Patrol didn't offer a medical plan!"

"Which means you need to go to the doctors more than ever now."

"I hate shots! It's in my animal blood!"

"Or in your coward blood."

"Exactly, see Raven is sticking up for-HEY!"

"Your idiocy."

"I will not go to the Doctors!!!!!"

"What is, the doctors?" Starfire asked.

"A place where someone makes sure you're taking care of yourself. So you won't get sick or anything."

"Why does Beast Boy not wish to go? It is good for us, yes?"

"Of course, and that's the whole reason he doesn't want to go."

"Shut Up!"

"You are going."

"No I'm not!"

'OOOWWW!!!!!"

"Beast Boy, calm down. It's just a blood sample." Raven assured.

"He pricked my finger!"

"You get a lollipop."

"….What color?"

"Any color you want."

The doctor came up to Beast Boy and smiled.

"Well, when we get everyone's blood sample we will take at most thirty minuets for the results."

"Thank you doctor." Raven said.

"Do I get my lollipop now?"

"Of course, what color would you like?"

"Green!"

"Of course, like that's a new color."

Beast Boy glared at her but accepted the lollipop gratefully.

Raven went next, she took her shot calmly. Starfire sat down on a chair and looked around curiously.

"Now, Starfire, we need you to hold still please. This will only take a second."

"Will that needle hurt me? It looks rather sharp."

"It's only a pinch dear, no need to worry about it. " He put it into her finger and quickly drew the blood. Starfire had come out fine.

"Cyborg, I believe you are next."

"All right doc, whatever you say."

Cyborg took his turn on the chair and held out his finger. The doctor looked at it with a frown.

"Oh no, we can't draw blood from that."

"Whyth noth?" (Why not?) Beast Boy asked with a mouth full of lollipops.

"There is no skin on the finger to extract blood from. Here, how about your shoulder? There's plenty of skin there."

"Sure thing."

The doctor got out a needle, and poked Cyborgs shoulder with it.

"Ow! That kind of hurts."

"It's all part of being human."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Robin, you're up next."

Robin sat down on the chair and took off one glove. The doctor pricked it and left with the sample.

"OW! Oh! SHhhhh, uhn. That hurt."

"Nice boy wonder."

Robin glared at Raven and they all waited for the results.

The results had come in and the doctor was reading them out loud.

"Cyborg you are I perfect shape,"

"Booya!"

"Raven, healthy as always."

"Thanks."

"Starfire, as far as we can tell with your body structure, you're fine."

"Yay! I am so glad that I am not of the sick!"

"Beast Boy, you have done tremendously well, keep up the good work."

"Huh? I mean, yeah, of course. I eat an apple everyday, heh heh, yeah,…."

"Everyone was shocked that Beast Boy had gotten a good comeback. How was it possible?

"Robin, you have not taken great care in your health. You are going to need a series of shots and exams to see if your body can take this much,……gunk."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. What was going on?

"No! There must be a mistake! I'm healthy see!"

"come now Robin, time for your shots." The doctor pushed Robin out of the room.

"I'M HEALTHY!!!!!!"

The other titans had waited for their leader, he came out, very much damaged and clad in bandages.

"Ow,….."

"Well folks, I'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake. Robin didn't need all the shots, injections, tests, drugs, medicine,…..well the point is he didn't need it. We had his test mixed up with Beast Boys."

The lollipops in Beast Boys hands rocketed out of his grip while he choked on the one in his mouth.

"B-but, look at Robin! He looks horrible, is this the kind of way you treat your patients!?"

"No, he was healthy and all the unnecessary medicine made him a little, delirious."

"Hey doctor, who's the funny broccoli talking to? Did you know that, that-that you have a talking computer? That's so cool! Right? Doc? Hey, that girls hair is fire, you should put that out. Smoky would say, Only you can stop a forest fire! Look! Look! Here's a shadow standing up! How neat! Doctor? Helloooooo! Doc, you there?"

"Well, we better get started on you shouldn't we Beast Boy?"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Beast Boy bolted for the door, Raven encased it with dark energy and he fell down hard.

"HAHA! The broccoli fell down!"

"DUDE! I'm gunna go insane if I get those shots! No way!"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but this has to be done."

AFTER THE HOSPITAL FIASCO

"Well, titans, I guess I acted kind of stupid, didn't I?" Robin said.

"Oh yeah. You practically acted like you were drunk." Cyborg replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, we have plenty of blackmail for later, hehehe."

"An as it turned out, Beast Boy was fin after all. Ecxept for his tongue going numb."

"Dudes! I cam'p, peek cwearweee!" (Dudes, I can't speak clearly!)

"Yeah, everything turned out fine."


	20. A trip to the Dentist

A trip to the Dentist a sequel to A trip to the Doctors

Chapter 20 of Crazy things in Titans Tower!

A/N If you have any ideas or suggestions, please don't be afraid!

Robin was typing away at the computer and brought up a file of Slade in an evil laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You know, I really think he's got his evil laugh down, what do you guys think?" Robin asked.

"Dude, why are you even watching that? There's soooo much better things to watch. Like swimsuit competitions. Yeah."

"You're just perverted."

"Curious!"

"Same thing."

"Friends! How is this wonderful morning?"

"Fine."

Robin turned back to the computer and saw a file with the word Dentist labeled in it. He clicked it and saw that their appointments were tomorrow and announced this to his teammates.

"I'm gunna have to wax my baby tonight then. " Cyborg mused.

"I just got through with the doctors!" Beast Boy complained.

"What is the dentist?" Starfire questioned.

"Sure," Raven shrugged.

"A dentist is someone who makes sure you take care of your teeth. Let's hope We don't get our records mixed up again." Robin glowered.

"It wasn't MY fault!"

"Yeah, well titans, we go to the dentist tomorrow!"

The titans were all in the waiting room with screaming children, frantic parents and an obnoxious BeastBoy.

"Okay, so, why did the zoo smell bad?"

"Because it put up with your jokes?" Raven shot back.

"No, by the way that hurt, because it's filled with animals!"

"So VERY funny Beast Boy."

"Come on, at least pretend to laugh!"

"Not likely."

"Raven!" One of the assistance called.

"Thank god."

She walked over and disappeared behind the door. She came back a while later with clean teeth.

"Beast Boy!"

"Oh god. I'm gunna die!" He sadly trudged up and went behind the door.

Silence swept through the whole building. Silence, silence, more silence.

"OH MY GOD! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP!DEAR LORD THIS IS A SLAUGHTER HOUSE!!! WHAT SICK PLACE IS THIS!?"

Raven sighed and smacked her head.

Beast Boy came out with a puffy mouth.

"Thway thed thway bwanted Wobin." (They said they wanted Robin) He said.

Robin got up and entered the rom. The door closed.

"BEAST BOY WAS RIGHT!!!!!GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! HELP! YOU MANIACS!AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone in the waiting room stared. Children looked up from their tears, everything was silent. Then,…

ZZZZZTTTTT!!!

"STOP THAT DRILL, GET IT AWAY FROM MY FACE! YOU MONSTERS! ALL OF YOU, EVERY LAST STINKING ONE!"

Children started crying again, mothers tried to quell their screams. Yup, this was going splendidly.

"Um, Starfire, you're next." Said one of the assistances.

"Eek!"

"There's nothing to worry about Starfire. The boys are overreacting." Raven assured.

"STARFIRE!DON'T SET FOOT NEAR HERE! IT'S EVIL!**EVIL!!!!"**

"Gulp."

"Come on, I'll go with you."

"Bay! Ju bibdunt bob with bwee!"( Hey! You didn't go with me!) Beast Boy shouted.

"You didn't ask." She shot. And walked Starfire into the room.

ZZZZZTTTCCRRRSSSHHHH!!!

Starfire and Raven walked out with a broken drill.

"Well, um, nothing's getting into her teeth." The dentist said, pushing up his glasses.

"Very good. Um Cyborg! You are next!"

"All right."

Cyborg disappeared like the others behind the door as Robin came out. Robin sat down.

"I saw Slade." He mumbled.

"I think he has had a little too much of the, laughing gas. Correct?"

"Yes, that's correct Starfire."

"How long until Cyborg is to come out? I would very much like to go home."

"Not long." And just as Raven said that, he walked out.

"Okay everyone, let's go home."

"Seriously guys. I saw Slade!" Robin Started.

"Of course you did." Raven rolled her eyes.

"No! Really! I did!"

"I think I saw him too." Beast Boy said. The numbness in his tongue was gone now and he had jumped into the conversation.

"And I suppose he laughed his evil laugh huh?"

"Yes!"

"Sure."

"He did! When he got out his drill he did it! And it really WAS a good evil laugh!"

"Dude, sent chills down my back."

"How about we all flashback." Cyborg Suggested. And they did.

FLASHBACK

"Beast Boy."The assistant called.

As Beast Boy entered the door he sat on the chair and looked around.

"Hello Beast Boy, today will be a check up. By the way, meat my assistant. Mr. S. Lade"

Mr. S. Lade wore a customary green uniform and had Slade's mask on along the rest of the uniform.

"Huh, that's a funny name." Beast Boy pointed out."

"Not so funny when I rip your throat out you- um, I mean yes it is." Mr. S. Lade covered up.

"Okay, Dude, your name."

"Well , it looks like you need fillings young man. Come, open up." The dentist started the drill.

"OH MY GOD! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP!DEAR LORD THIS IS A SLAUGHTER HOUSE!!! WHAT SICK PLACE IS THIS!?"

"The type that helps you my dear titan. MUWAHAHAHAHA-CH-CHM. Sorry, uh, something stuck in my throat."

"bo bwopbwum bood." (No problem Dude.) Beast Boy said through a muffled mouth.

"Have a nice day, until Monday, you'll regret Monday." Mr. S. Lade called.

"Bah, bi, bow. Bevwee bwon bates bondways." (Yeah, I know, Everyone hates Mondays.) Beast Boy walked out the door.

"Robin!"

"Sigh, another paycheck for hygiene."

"Hello Robin, lovely day isn't t?"

"Yes it is-"

"Hello Robin." Came the voice of Mr. S. Lade.

"SLADE! SLADE!SLADE!"Robin screeched pointing.

"My dear, maybe we should give the patient some laughing gas."

"I couldn't agree more doctor."

"But you-he-SLADE!" Robin bellowed.

"Now young man I will not tolerate screaming like that anymore."The dentist wagged a finger.

"Y-yes sir."

"Here breathe this." He held up a mask for Robin to breathe from. Robin berthed from it for a few minuets and felt kind of tired.

"You seem to have a sugar bug in your crown tooth, no worries we'll fill him in with a drill."

"BEAST BOY WAS RIGHT!!!!!GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! HELP! YOU MANIACS!AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Mr. Lade, hold him down!"

"Heh. Funny name."

"Shut Up!"

"STOP THAT DRILL, GET IT AWAY FROM MY FACE! YOU MONSTERS! ALL OF YOU, EVERY LAST STINKING ONE!"

"No one can help you now! MUWAHAHAHA! Ch-chm, sorry, force of habit."

"Did any one tell you you have a great evil laugh?"

"No, why thank you."

"Alright Robin,, you are done. Nurse, send Starfire in."

"STARFIRE!DON'T SET FOOT NEAR HERE! IT'S EVIL!**EVIL!!!!"**

"It's quite all right Robin. No harm shall befall her."

"Until Monday, all until Monday." Mr. S .Lade put in.

"Alright, Monday, Monday, Monday!" Robin sang. And walked out of the room.

"The patients I get." The dentist sighed.

"I put up with people like them every weak."

"Good, then this job suits you, are you looking for a permanent job?"

"No, just something to keep me occupied until Monday."

"Shame, we have to take care of all the Villains and heroes dental records all the time."

"Interesting."

END FLASHBACK

"Wow, I guess he really was there." Raven said in disbelief.

"Should we do something?" Beast Boy said.

"No, I have a feeling we'll be seeing him on Monday."

"Pft, how do you know?"

"Just a little attention to the story."

"What do you have to say Robin?" Starfire chirped.

Everyone looked around the room. But Robin was gone.

"He went after Slade!"

"He'll be back in the morning."

"Hey chives, did you know I saw the Titans today?" Slade asked his butler.

"Why no sir, I didn't. Tea?"

"Yes thank you. And Robin, Robin! He commented on my evil laugh. Looks like I've nailed it for Monday. Hey, how come you don't comment on my laughs?"

"It wasn't in my job description sir."

"Hmm, remind me to add that for when I find your replacement in the job description. "

"Yes-what?"

"On Monday, the world will see my genius!"

"Sir I quit." Chives walked out of the room.

"Your not getting this weeks paycheck then!" Slade called after him.

A/N Didn't really know how to end this one. Sorry.


	21. Monday

Monday

Chapter 21 of Crazy Things in Titans Tower!

A/N **Give thanks to akatar, for giving me this idea!!!!!!!!!!**

It was Monday and the titans were lounging about. They were all gathered in the Common Room and flipped through the TV channels.

"I feel like we're forgetting something. " Beast Boy droned.

"Eh, we usually do. Then it comes around and gets us for not remembering." Cyborg replied.

"Should we be of the worried?" Starfire questioned.

"Nah, it usually passes after an episode or two." Robin answered.

"Well we wouldn't have those problems if we paid attention." Raven pointed out.

"Too much trouble!" Beast Boy complained.

BZZZ!!! BZZZZ!!!!BZZZZ!!!

The alarm rang.

"Anyone want to get that?" Robin asked.

"What's wrong with you? You usually jump at the alarm." Raven said.

"It's Monday! Nobody likes Mondays!"

"Hello Titans." Came Slade's voice from the TV screen.

"Except him, ALL the bad guys like Mondays." Robin corrected.

" I've noticed you've gone to the dentist. You may have had your check-up, but you have only begun your appointment!" Slade walked off screen to show demented Dentists with saliva coming from their mouths. All of them held sharp tools of dentistry horror and their eyes were swirling.

"I had some help from Mad Mod, so much easier to steal."

"How do you know about our dentist appointments?" Robin pointed to the screen.

"Shouldn't you be asking what he's done to the dentists?" Raven mone-toned him.

"Uh, that too!"

"Don't you remember me? I was an assistant to the kind old man that scraped your teeth. Mr. S. Lade."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Beast Boy bellowed.

"It's not funny! "

"It's hilarious!"

"Just come to the main city!" The TV turned off with a blank screen, and the Titans were left staring at it.

"Eh, I still don't want to get up." Cyborg said.

"Why do Mondays have to be so boring?" Beast Boy moaned.

The titans were on top of a building looking down at the mob of dentists.

"Dude, didn't know we had so much dentists."

"Yeah, we aren't doing so good in our medical portion of Jump, so we just decided to test out everyone we thought looked like a dentist." Robin explained.

"……"

"What? It was the Mayor's idea!"

'Still, doesn't he talk to you about that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, but,….Titans Go!"

They all swooped into action and attacked the dentists with their skills and powers. They were gentle at first but found they were being over powered.

"Titans! Retreat!"

They met back up to the top of the building with scratches and blood oozing out of them.

"How are we to be defeating them? We can not harm them, for they do not know they are ding this!" Starfire worried.

"Don't worry Star, remember, Slade got the machine to control the dentists from Mad Mod."

"So? How does that help us?" Beast Boy asked.

"That means there's a remote. And Slade has it." Raven explained.

"So we get the remote, destroy it, and watch more TV back home." Cyborg planned.

"Just the usual." Robin smiled.

"Titans, Go!"

This time, the Titans scattered to find Slade. Robin of course was first to find him.

"Slade!"

"Hello Robin, it's nice to see you again. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Man you really HAVE gotten down that laugh." Robin noted.

"Thanks. Now face the force of my hygienic dentists!" Robin quickly looked for the remote, finally he found it on Slade's belt.

He lunged but was swatted aside by Slade. He ran back and round housed Slade in the ribs, Slade stumbled but punched Robin in the face.

Robin wiped away the blood and ran towards him. Slade was ready and took the Japanese stance of earth. But at the last second, Robin slid and grasped at the belt, pulling the whole thing with him.

"EW!EW!EW!" He cried. He had Slade's belt. That was around his waist. He had the control. But who knows where it had been. He was never so thankful to have been wearing gloves.

"Game over Slade. Looks like Monday just isn't your day. And neither is mine." He mumbled.

He threw the remote down and it shattered to pieces. He started stomping on it, for good measure. The dentists seemed to have woken out of a dream, they looked around, shrugged, and walked off to their original office buildings.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that's just how Mondays go." Cyborg told Beast Boy.

"Come on Titans, time to go home." Robin said.

"And we're back to watching TV." Raven said in a bored manner.

"Does anyone know where Slade has to have gone?" Starfire questioned.

"I don't,….know." Robin glanced around.

"Oh well, it'll come back around to us on Monday." Beast Boy said and walked off.

A/N Sorry, kind of a lame ending. Oh well.


	22. Elevators

A/N Chapter 22 is up! This chapter sucks in my opinion but my friends said get something up but never said it had to be good. I hope you liked it and if you didn't, sorry.

* * *

***Elevators***(A sequel to Escalators)

* * *

The Titans were at the mall window shopping because Starfire had dragged them all there. She was running up to every window and pushed her face up against it so that she fogged the glass. She'd squeal and point at something, run in and come back out with a shopping bag the size of Armageddon.

"Dudes! I'm sooo tired of this!" Beast Boy whined.

"Beast Boy, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"Do you not enjoy the partaking of our 'quality time' ?"

"No! All we're looking at is girl stuff! I want to see videogames, movies, and whoopee cushions for 99 cents! You know, Man Things!"

"Yes, because all the things listed was of course nothing a teenager would associate themselves with." Raven deadpanned. Beast Boy glared at her but shot a look back at Starfire of puppy eyes and a pleading face.

"Yeah man, I want to check out some parts for the car, the ones I bought last time were blown up by Mad Mod, Slade, and the last time Beast Boy tried to help me fix up my baby." Cyborg put in.

"Well, if everyone wants to go to their own store I suppose-"

"Thanks Star bye!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted together. They ran off with a cloud of dust.

"-we could all go together?" Starfire finished feebly.

"Oh! Why do our friends wish to not-"

"Hey guys wait up!" Robin shouted and followed his friends. Starfire stood next to Raven and took a few steps closer.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Raven queried. Starfire squealed and held her hand as she yanked her into the closest store.

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were walking by many stores. Which of course were Man oriented.

"Gamestop, Men's Wear house, man, guy stores are boring! Except Gamestop, I like Gamestop." Beastboy examined. "And what is Men's Wear house doing in the mall anyways!"

"Let's see what's on the second floor." Robin suggested. The other two agreed and stood by the elevator door.

"Hey, what do you guys say to a little prank?" Beast Boy suggested.

"What sort of prank?" Cyborg got a smile on his face.

"Just a little prank on each floor is all." He replied.

"But this is the Mega Mall, it has like 20 floors and,…..Oh I get it." Robin smiled too.

"Okay I don't." He sighed.

"We prank everyone in the elevator!" Beast Boy whispered excitedly.

"That's all?" Robin was dumb struck.

"I'm leaving." He walked away from the group.

"You'll regret missing all the fun!" Cyborg called after him.

"Yeah yeah, I'll just take the stairs." Robin called back.

"That poor, strange, masked superhero. He'll never know the pleasures of human cruelty." Beast Boy sighed.  
"come on, let's start with a few classics."

* * *

"Oh Raven! You look absolutely brilliant in that dress!" Starfire gushed. Raven was in as long sleeveless dress that was hemmed with gold and shone brightly against the white robe type element it held.

"Um, Starfire, other than the fact you forced me into this dress in the changing room, I have no need of it whatsoever and-"

DING!

"Thank you for shopping at 'Dress not Mess'!" The cashier smiled at Starfire.

"And of course she buys it." Raven grumbled.

"Come on let's get to the next store!"

"But my clothes are back in the changing room!" But it was too late, she was already out the door and into the next shop.

"Okay, first thing I need is a briefcase, that's manly right? Well, I need one." Beast Boy planned.

"I guess we'll have to go to,….Men's Wear house." Beast Boy gulped. The two boys turned around and looked at the ever towering white collard industry.

"If I don't make it, my pillow goes to you." Cyborg said.

"Same here." Beast Boy agreed.

"Let's go!" They both jumped into the store at the same time. Beast Boy had his hand over his nose while Cyborg held his breathe.

"The air is toxic!" Beast Boy screamed. An employee walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Men's Wear house, how can I help you?"

"Quick! I need a briefcase, a briefcase man!" Beast boy yelled. The teen jumped at the yell but hurriedly ran over to the briefcase section and handed it over to Beast Boy.

"Here's a credit card." Cyborg shoved in the young man's hands. He swiped the card up and handed it back to the robot.

"Um, thank you please come again."

"NEVER!" Beast Boy and Cyyborg screeched as they ran out the entrance.

"You forgot your receipt!" The teen yelled.

"Wow, I never knew someone would pay $2,000 for a briefcase." The teen shrugged and went back to work.

Beast Boy gulped in the air.

"Gah! I hope this is worth it!"

"Well let's get it started then!" Cyborg pressed the door to the elevator and it dinged open. No one was there and they both stepped in.

"Okay, so first we need someone to get on. Oh we're stopping!" The elevator doors slid open and let in a few people. They pushed their floor number and waited as the doors closed. Beast Boy cracked open the briefcase and asked.

"Got enough air in there?" He held his ear close to the opening. "No, you can't eat that lady over there with the hand bag. Why? Because I said so!" The Lady with the handbag shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse me but who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one just-HEY! Stop it! No! NO! Down boy down!" He flung the suitcase around and banged it on the railing before finally struggling to get it closed and laughed.

"Haha, what can you do?" The elevator doors slid open and everyone rushed to get out. A few other people trickled in and pushed their floor number. Beast Boy caught the doors before they closed.  
"I'm waiting for my friend." He explained. He held it open for about five minutes and then let it close.

"Hey Greg how's it going?" Cyborg held back laughter as he saw Beast Boy hold a conversation easily with the air.

"Yeah, Nancy just wasn't right for you man. No, you should just go to a Chinese restaurant and get some cookies fortune. Yeah, maybe some egg drop soup. You should have a good time man." He looked around for a while and tapped someone on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you have a pencil?" The man took one out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks." BeastBoy got on the floor and drew two squares. "This is my space and that is Greg's!" He declared in a loud voice. The elevator doors opened and everyone jumped out.

"Alright Greg! See you at the Roller Cade on Tuesday!" Beast Boy called after his imaginary friend. The doors slid close with no one else coming in.

"Man you are on a roll!" Cyborg laughed.

"That was just a fraction of what's on my list."

"You have a list?"

"Yeah, for days like these you have to have back up plans. We're stopping!" The elevator doors opened again and Beast Boy turned around into the corner. It was silent for a while.

"Did you feel that?" He whispered.

"He's coming!"

"Silence!" He commanded himself in a deeper tone.

"I must find a more suitable host body."

"I'm sorry master!" he whimpered. The doors opened again. Everyone screamed and pushed each other to get out. No one got on the next time.

"Hahaha! Did you see their faces?" He laughed. Quick I need a cloak and a skull mask and a fog machine!"

"Okay, well I have the fog machine, and skull mask but not the cloak." Cyborg looked over their stuff.

"That's okay, I have the cloak in my pocket. Hand me the mask-why are you smiling?"

"I never knew you had one of Raven's cloaks. Does she know?"

"No! Yes, not really!" He blushed. "Just give me the mask and start the fog machine."

The cloak was long on Beast Boy and he stood on top of the fog machine to seem taller. The mask was etched with the look of an actual skull's face and the doors slid open to show a man of 23.

"It is time." Beast Boy rasped in a sickly voice.

"Your time has come." The man ran screaming as the mist poured over his legs, he ran as the door closed. Beast Boy quickly tore off the mask and cloak and turned off the machine. He stuffed the stuff in the briefcase just as the doors were opening.

"Quick! Hide it!" He whispered. He started whistling innocently. The people looked at him weirdly and pressed the floor they wanted. Beast boy made an explosion sound and the people grimaced when he did it again as a middle aged man picked the floor he needed.

"Oh! What are those! They light up so pretty!" He then dragged his hands all over the buttons and smiled as the people glared at him. Each time the door opened he went,

"Ding!"

Finally the people boarded off and new ones got on. He went over to the emergency phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello? Yo Robin! How's it going man?"

'_Beast boy? What are you doing? Why didn't you use your communicator?'_ Robin asked.

"Eh, I got bored, so what are you doing?"

'_I'm on the fifth floor and,….I see Raven and Starfire at a salon. Why are they wearing dresses? Why is RAVEN wearing a dress!Why is she in a Salon! Has the world gone to He-'_

"Well that's nice Robin bye." Beast Boy hung up.

He looked around at the group of people and stared at the middle aged man for a long time.

"May I help-" He began.

"You're one of THEM! Dear Lord WE ARE ALL GOING TO **DIE!**!" The door swooshed open and everybody ran out with the middle aged man grumbling about idiots and kids today.

A white collard man and look to be associates came on next. Beast Boy stared grinning at the passengers until they looked at him.

"I have new socks on." The elevator was silent. Beast Boy pricked up his ears and looked around.

"Is that your beeper?"

"No,…"

"Hmm, okay. He dropped his pencil and didn't pick it up. One of the men went to pick it up until Beast Boy shouted

"That's Mine!" The man abruptly got up and walked out as his floor came with his group. A new group of victims came aboard.

"Hello, I will be your elevator attendant for today. As you can see there are two exits, the one in front of you and one above, there's an emergency phone to you left and we should be coming to the top floor next. Is there a floor that anyone needs to go to?" He asked in a perky tone.

"Um, I need to go to floor 25." A woman in the back called.

"15? Alright." He pushed that button.

"No, **25**."She repeated.

"5? Alright." He pushed that button next.

"No! **25!" **

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have a floor 55." The doors opened for the top floor and everyone filed out with the woman stomping after them all.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exited off the elevator.

"That's enough fun for today, What do you think everyone else is doing?"

"Not having nearly as much fun as us!" Cyborg laughed.

"Excuse me, but you are going to the mall jail." A man in a mall cop uniform declared.

"What have we done?" Beast Boy asked.

"We have footage of you and your friend playing pranks on the elevator's passengers. That's disturbing the peace. Please come with me."

"Um, I'm sorry, you must have us mistaken with someone else." Beast Boy grinned.

"So, we'll just be leavin-"

The man held out an arm to stop him.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure we aren't going to mistake a green teenager and half robot."

"And you know officer you're probably right, and we should totally-run for it!" He and Cyborg rushed the mall cop.

"Hey! Get back here!" the officer ran after them.

* * *

Starfire , Raven and Robin all waited at the front of the mall. Raven had her leotard back on and she had her hood drawn over her face as Starfire told Robin about her day at the mall.

"Oh we had such fun! Raven even had the man-a-cure with me!"

"That's cool Star, but where's Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Suddenly static came over an intercom.

"Dudes! Help us! We're stuck in the mall's Jail because we played some pranks!" They heard Beast boy's voice scream. Scuffling came in the background and then,

"Hey! Get back in your cell!"

"Dudes!" Silence. The shoppers shrugged and continued on with what they were doing. Robin slapped his face.

"Come on, let's get them out." Robin grumbled.

**At Titan's Tower**

"How could you charge us penalties to the peace! We're superheroes for crying out loud!" Robin screamed.

"Sorry dude, we just wanted some fun." Beast Boy whimpered.

"Sigh, next time, think about it okay?"

"Robin! The mail is here!" Starfire called.

Robin opened up the bill and he nearly blew up.

"You racked up $2,000 for a _briefcase_!"

"No we- oh, wait,….yes we did." Cyborg smiled apologetically.

"That salon cost us about more than we can pay back and why do girl clothes cost so much!"

"Ask Starfire, she's the one who had the credit card." Raven glared.

"Guys, to pay off this debt, we have to get,…..Jobs." Everyone was silent.

"Jobs?"

"Yes. Jobs."

"Don't say that word!" Beast Boy yelled.

'It's final. In the next chapter, we shall be doing jobs!"

* * *

A/N Well this chapter sucked, but I kept everyone waiting for months for something. Sorry it was bad!


	23. Driver's ED

Ch.23 The Driver's License

A/N: Okay, so I felt like a horrible person after not updating in the LONGEST time, I decided to put another chapter up, Lord Help me with all the homework I have. If anyone has a suggestion or wants me to write a certain chapter please feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do!

* * *

Everyone was relaxing in the Common room when there came a soft and short beeping. The Titan's heads shot up like preyed upon animals and stared at the large screen in front of them.

"Run! Everybody RUN!" Beastboy ran to the door but didn't give it enough time for it to open and ended up slamming into it.

"Hello Titans!" The cheerful voice of the Mayor boomed. Mumbled replies were given and Beastboy just slumped into a corner clutching his nose.

"I've been screening through the records and realized that none of you have taken your driving test." There was a stunned silence.

"Cyborg, you've never had a driver's license. This WHOLE time?" Robin was wide eyed.

"Well, no. I knew how to drive so I didn't think that it mattered." He replied.

"But it's _illegal_, we're super heroes. Do you know what kind of scandal would be made out of this if the public knew?" Robin's hands were twitching.

"Oh, Robin, you have taken your driving test but not one for your motorcycle." The Mayor added. The Titans stared at their leader.

"Wait, you mean I have to take a different class for a motorcycle license?" He gasped.

"Way to go you hypocrite. Now look whose breaking the law." Raven was dead panned as ever.

"Hold up dudes, you mean I could have been driving Cyborg's car without a license? Why is the world so cruel!"

"Enough Beastboy, we need to take driving lessons anyways, so as much as it pains me to say this…..and it really pains me to say it…..we're going to Driver's ED." There was a gasp from Starfire.

"Robin, does this not mean I cannot fly anymore? I will now have to drive in a car as Cyborg does instead?" She seemed a bit downhearted at this.

"Actually, since Starfire, Raven and Beastboy can fly there is no real need for you three to go."

"But dude! I want a moped!" Beastboy complained.

"Enough with the moped, you can fly Beastboy!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, but like I said, my arms get tired!"

"Now hold on there, the city will be more than glad to pay for your lessons, all three of you." The Mayor interrupted.

"Three?" Cyborg questioned.

"Of course, you, Robin and Beastboy."

"The grass stain?"

"He wants a moped doesn't he?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Oh no!" Robin glared.

"Look Mayor, I appreciate the thought but we're not getting Beastboy a moped."

"Nonsense, I already have teachers for the lessons and the location and people are very secretive, the info should be in an e-mail, have fun while you're there." With that the screen went blank.

"Oh, do have fun my friends! I shall bake a frwungle on your return from class!" Starfire beamed and flew away to the kitchen.

Robin sat at the computer and pulled up a new e-mail from the Mayor of Jump City and clicked it open. The location was in a small house in the country with instructors Ulga Payne and Hansel Danka. The lesson would be wrapped up in a day so that the Titans could get back to protecting the city sooner rather than later. It was just one day, how bad could this be?

* * *

After Raven had teleported the boys to the country side they stared nervously at the door.

"So, who's going in first?" Beastboy gulped. Just then the door opened and a slim woman with curling blond hair looked out.

"Hello?"

"Uh, is this the Driver's ED class for the Titans?" Cyborg queried.

"Ya, it is, I'm Miss Payne, please let me show you in." She walked off, leaving the door open for the boys to enter.

"Dude, she's smoking." Beastboy gave an eyebrow raise and the other two sighed and walked in.

"So, when do the lessons start?" Robin asked Miss Payne.

"Well, Robin and Beastboy are taking the Motorcycle class while Cyborg is taking the car class."

"So uh, you're our teacher right? It said a Miss Payne would be teaching the motorcycle class." Beastboy leaned an elbow on the counter. The girl giggled and patted him on the cheek.

"Silly boy, I don't teach the class, my Sister does." Just then a man with a hairy beard and arms walked in and pushed his glasses on his forehead, squinted, then pushed them down again. Beastboy gave a squeak of protest.

"That's not your sister is it?" He pleaded.

"You're funny!" Miss Payne laughed.

"That's Hansel Danka, he will be teaching the car class." Cyborg almost walked out then and there until Robin muttered,

"Training for a month." Under his breath. He sighed and said,  
"Might as well get started then."

"What?" Mr. Danka roared.

"Sally, what's going on?" Miss Payne patted his hand and explained he was teaching Cyborg for the day and pointed them towards a room to the right. Beastboy looked around, waiting for some bad joke of a sister to appear. Suddenly he heard footsteps and is ears perked.

Another slim woman with blond hair walked in. Beastboy stared. Okay, maybe the world wasn't so cruel.

"Let's get started." She said, and walked towards a room on the right side.

* * *

Cyborg sat uncomfortably in the chair; He was mashed up next to a desk that was too small even for a kindergartener with Mr. Danka looking at him.

"So, uh…what do I do now?" Cyborg asked. Mr. Danka pulled out several sheets of paper and plopped them on the desk Cyborg sat at.

"Answer eighty questions on the mechanics, uses and caring of the car." Mr. Danka then sat at his spacious desk and went to sleep. Cyborg looked at the blank pieces of paper then back at Mr. Danka.

"Where are the questions?" He asked, but all he got were snores and drool.

* * *

"Attention!" Miss Payne shrieked. Robin and Beastboy sat rigidly in their chairs as Ulga Payne stalked the room.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Totally hot?" Beastboy blurted out. Ulga Payne whipped out a dagger and struck it in the center of Beastboy's desk.

"No! I am what my name means! I am Pain! You have been taught that driving is a 'fun' thing. It's not! You boys all think you can get the girl with a motorcycle, charm her and then leave her for naught!" She yanked the dagger from the table and strode away.

"We never mentioned leaving a girl-"

"Quiet!"

"Robin, I think you got burned." Beastboy snickered.

"Silence!" Payne yelled.

"If you are to pass this course you follow the rules, no talking, no asking to use the bathroom, no crying or whining or hitting on the teacher." Beastboy closed his mouth and stopped the pickup line he was about to say. This chick was serious.

"What if we have a question?" Robin asked. Ulga Payne eyed him and spat on the floor.

"I know your type. Arrogant, sure of yourself, you probably have some little ploy going on in the back of your head right now."

"No, I-"

"NO TALKING IN THE CLASSROOM!"

"Dude, you got burned _twice._"

* * *

Cyborg sat at his desk and stared at the pieces of paper Mr. Danka had given him. What was he going to do without the questions? Suddenly his teacher jolted awake and walked over to Cyborg's desk. He picked up the paper, looked at it and frowned.

"Boy, do you know what you've done?"

"Uh, nothing?" Cyborg answered.

"You answered these questions in full detail, good work!" Cyborg was dumbfounded. He hadn't written a thing!

"I guess we'll just move on to the driving part, come on, I'll take you to the car."

* * *

"Look at me!" Ulga Payne screeched in Beastboys face. He was trying not to tremble as much as he thought he was. He didn't mean to say she had a piece of spinach between her teeth, it just came out.

"Look. At. Me!" She slammed her fit on his desk and he hesitantly gave her face a glance. It was utterly red and her teeth were bared in perfect white fangs.

"You dare insult me?"

"All I said was-" She back handed him and stood up straight.

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for-" Robin began to stand up from his desk but abruptly sat down again as she hissed at him.

"Take your test and then we'll take the driving portion." She snarled. When Beastboy thought she was out of hearing range he whispered to Robin,

"What landed in her cereal this morning?" Suddenly they both heard the angry smashing of a vase and Beastboy ran for the cover of his desk.

* * *

Cyborg had started the driving, smoothly handling the road and all the traffic signals and signs. Mr. Danka had fallen asleep again but that was fine, they would just drive around for a while he thought. With a jerk Mr. Danka woke up.

"What's going on? Why are we moving?"

"Sir, we're just taking my driving test remember-"

"Stop! That car is headed straight for us!" Cyborg looked on in confusion.

"We're in the right lane-" Mr. Danka pulled the wheel from Cyborg's hand and almost got them killed before Cyborg yanked them back into the correct lane again.

"I just saved your life right there." Mr. Danka said with rudeness. Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"You sure are right!" Mr. Danka snorted.

"Well, how about you just go back to sleep." Mr. Danka already was.

* * *

Beastboy gripped the handlebars to the moped in anxiety. What was it that the test had talked about? Mirrors and lights or something. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Ulga Payne as she clicked her pen, ready to mark him down for any mistake.

"Well, here goes nothing." He turned the key in the ignition on and slammed his foot on the pedal, speeding away at ninety miles an hour.

* * *

Cyborg walked in and sat next to Beastboy with a smile.

"Wel, I got my license, what about you green bean?"

"I almost ran over a woman, I wrecked the moped and caused a highway accident. I think they're still trying to put out the fire and round up the lion that escaped from the Zoo's cage I wrecked. I didn't pass if you were wondering."

"Oh, well there's always next time." Cyborg lied.

"I wonder how Rob's doing."

* * *

Robin pulled into the parking space reserved for the motorcycle and awaited his evaluation. Ulga sat there in the passenger wagon and scribbled on her notepad.

"You barely passed." She noted.

"Excuse me?" Robin blinked.

"You didn't stop completely behind the pedestrian walk sign and didn't slow down to twenty or ten mph on a curb. I suggest you take time out of the lime light to get that idiotic reckless streak out of you before you kill someone." She explained. Robin stared. Beastboy crashed into twelve Stop signs and almost ran over a nun. She was criticizing _him?_

"I think we need to talk." Robin said in a dangerous voice that she ignored.

"No, you can have a zero if you don't like your score."

"Okay, listen up you tyrant!" Robin bawled. Ulga's eyes slightly opened and turned her head to him.

"I've got a few things to say to you."

* * *

"Um, you're a monkey?" Beastboy guessed. Cybrg and him were playing charades and he couldn't figure out what his freind was mimicking.

Ulga Payne ran crying through the country side house and knocked Beastboy over. He looked at Robin who entered the room with disbelief.

"You made a girl cry." He accused.

"What? No, Those are just.. .tears of excitement. I passed with a perfect score."

"Me sensors say you're lying." Cyborg gave Robin that 'Don't you dare lie to me' face and Robin blushed at having been found out.

"I didn't mean to, she barely let me pass the course." He said defensively.

"Seriously? What'd you say?" Beastboy prodded.

"I called her a controlling cow with social problems and that she was crazy if she thought she was going to nearly fail me. I will NOT have my perfect scores tarnished by that woman!"

"Dude, get a life."

* * *

A/N Okay lame ending but I hope you like it anyways.


	24. Jobs

Ch. 24 (Delayed) Jobs

A/N: Thank you soooooo much to **crazynerd **for pointing out that ch. 23 SHOULD have been the jobs chapter, this horrible author has neglected her story for so long that I had forgot I left it at a 'carry over' ending, I would love to thank you all for sticking to this story, when I look back at it I'm going

"Did I seriously used to write like this?"

(look at ch.1 for a major example) and it makes me so proud and motivated to write more, thank you all so much for reviewing! Also, I don't own any of the spoofed companies and commercial materials or lines, the King Cloud line is supposed to be 'Old Spice' if anyone needed clarification. Also as a heads up some of the previous chapters used _'Calvin and Hobbes'_ material, I totally forgot to cite that and I hadn't realized what I'd done until I'd gotten into the lockout period and my original docs. were deleted because I had some computer issues. Please excuse them and know that Bill Watterson played a major part in providing that material. Thanks to those of you that commented on it, I owe all of you so much!

* * *

Robin sat at the kitchen table with the recent bill the Titans had been sent. He understood that Cyborg and Beastboy could be idiots, but this had gone too far. Who in the entire world would pay _so much money_ for a briefcase? And the two pranksters had left it in the elevator after they were done playing jokes on several people so they couldn't get a refund. Robin nearly ripped the paper in two.

The Titan's tab couldn't cover this expense along with the equipment required to keep the tower going to protect the city, so they were all doomed to get jobs. Robin's head slammed against the table with a painful 'BANG!' and he sighed.

"Someone kill me now." Starfire gasped at this comment.

"Friend Robin! Do not speak of such a thing! If we were to lose you-"

"No Star, it's just a figure of speech." Robin assured the upset girl.

"If anyone were to do the killing, please allow me." Raven spat at Robin's direction. Oh yeah, he had almost forgot, Star had signed her and Raven up for a job at the salon they had gone to. Raven had described to him that she would rather have been stuck in Dante's 'Inferno' rather than step back into the shop and reprimanded him for even allowing Starfire to have a credit card. The salon had already accepted their applications and they were to start work that evening. Needless to say Raven was not happy with her predicament.

"Look, I'm sorry that this happened but we'll just have to make the best of it." He tried to lighten the mood but one look from the hooded eyes had shut him up.

"Dudes, I'm so excited!" Beastboy slid into the room with his arms open to the world, his lopsided smile dominating his face.

"And why are _you_ so happy?" Raven sneered. Yeah, Raven was going to have a bad day.

"That's because Cy and I got a job for a body spray commercial." Beastboy flexed his not so impressive muscles to prove his point. Raven rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with an old leather bound tome.

"What's in here that I can kill Beastboy with?" She wondered aloud.

"Not fair! I don't have voodoo magic, Robin, tell her it's not fair!" Beastboy whined.

"Frankly, I don't care what she does to you at this point, I'll probably help her."

"So if she wanted to kiss me, ….are you saying you're gay?" Beastboy accused.

"Kiss you!" Raven's blush was visible even beneath her hood.

"Gay? I am _not_ gay!" Robin was ready to strangle the green teen when Cyborg walked in.  
"Hey ya'll what's happening?" Cyborg stopped and looked at the angry face of their leader, the still red face of Raven, the confused face of Starfire and the mixed emotions of laughter and horror on his best friend's face.

"Let me guess, Beastboy made an inappropriate joke about Robin with a term Starfire doesn't know, said something about Raven that he either made up or got off the internet including himself within the comment and now he's laughing at Robin while at the same time scared at what Raven will do to him."

"That is correct friend Cyborg, tell me, what is this word, 'gay'?" Starfire flew over to her half metal friend; he gently patted her on the top of her head and replied,

"I'll explain later."

"So it's about time we headed out to our jobs." Beastboy declared to distract his teammates from inflicting pain on him.

"Wait, Robin, you never told us what your job was." Cyborg pointed out. Robin tensed then sighed.

"About that…."

* * *

"Look kids, it's your favorite clown, Wacko!" cheering children bounced around the party room as Robin looked on with an annoyed expression.

"No wonder clowns never smile." He looked down as a kid at the age of four tugged on his sleeve.

"You gunna pway wiff us?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm going to tell a few jokes and make balloon animals, does that count?" Robin questioned.

"I wanna pway four square!" The kid announced.

"I want to play tag!" Another screamed.

"Monopoly!"

"Candy land!"

"Chess!" Everyone stopped and looked at the kid who had shouted out the intellectual game.

"What?" She sniffed and pushed her beret back in place.

"This is going to be a long two hours." Robin muttered.

* * *

"Heeeeyyyyy!" A girl with long black hair walked in chewing gum.

"How's everyone doing today?" She asked in a sweet tone. The trainees gave a cheerful nod or response, Raven was dead quite.

"Raven, isn't she a nice person?" Starfire asked with stars in her eyes. Raven just pulled her hood even farther over her face.

"Whatever."

"A'right a'right, I know you're impatient to get started, so I'm going to assign jobs to everyone, get in a line please!" People shuffled around and got in single file, Tessa, the girl that was in charge of the group of newcomers, walked down with a clipboard in hand.

"You can work on hair, you, nails, you, feet…." Tessa looked up from her clipboard to come face to face with Starfire.

"No, way! You're like, Starfire, the girl that Robin's totally into right?" Tessa completely forgot the others as she stared star struck at the Heroine in front of her.

"So, has he asked you out yet?" She assumed.

"What?" Starfire's face was flushed and she looked to Raven for help. Tessa looked down Star's line of sight and saw Raven.

"No way! BOTH of you are here? So, are you into anyone in the Titan's?" Tessa asked Raven in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Back off." Raven had her straight face look directly at Tessa's.

"That's cool, what about in the Titan's East?" Raven stared at the girl for a second more and then responded.

"You know what, I'm sure Starfire would love to talk to you about this kind of thing." Implying to leave her alone.

"Alright, come on!" Tessa grabbed hold of Starfire's and Raven's wrists and dragged them to the employee lounge.

* * *

Beastboy was having powder applied to his face as Cyborg was getting his mechanic parts shined and tuned.

"Man, this is like being a movie star!" Beastboy smiled.

"Yeah, except we're not in a movie."

"Don't ruin it for me."

"All right boys, let's get this show on the road!" A woman with painfully obvious white dyed hair slapped her hands together and the barrage of make- up artists scrambled away.

"Beastboy darling, how's the fang?" she grinned.

"Uh, pointy I guess?" He stared cross eyed at the tooth sticking out of his jaw and the woman laughed.

"I'm Joann; I'll be producing King Cloud's new line of man spray, 'Heroes' Hunger'."

"Well, I'm a hero and I'm hungry." Cyborg got up to go to the snack bar but was stopped by Joann's hand.

"No, that's for after we've shot something." She explained.

"Until then you need to keep your figure right." Cyborg looked down at his metal body and looked back up at the producer.

"I don't think I'd be gaining any weight-"

"That's what they all say. Now hop-to, we have a King Cloud commercial to make."

* * *

"WAAAAHHHH!" A two year old shrieked in Robin's ear. He forced on a smile and handed the child back to his mother.

"Such a beautiful kid." He managed to say.

"Say thank you to Wacko, Timmy." The mother cooed, the baby continued to cry.

"Next!" Robin yelled desperately. The girl who had called out 'Chess' as a game to play walked up towards him.

"And what do you want me to do?" Robin repeated.

"I want advice." She said seriously.

"On what?" Robin kneeled down to the girl's height. She ushered him to lean in closer and he did.

"I know your Robin, you fight bad guys all the time, I want to know how to deal with bullies." She whispered. Robin was a bit taken aback.

"Sure, but why'd you whisper?" He queried. She jutted her thumb in the other kid's direction.

"You don't want those bozos knowing you have a humiliating job like this do you?" He nodded and thought about what to say.

"What kind of bully is it?" He decided.

"His name's Dylan, he'll yank on my hair when I'm not looking and make fun of the way I dress and act. He's over there." She pointed. Robin looked at a boy with white –blond hair and blue eyes. He was making a joke about someone named Alexia but as he did it he looked at the girl that Robin was talking to for any sign of reaction. Robin thought he saw a bit of Raven and Beastboy in these two.

"Is your name Alexia?" Robin asked. She nodded.

"He's talking about me isn't he?" She was getting red-faced at the idea and looked like tears were a possible solution to the problem.

"He is, but I don't think he's doing it to be mean, I think he likes you." Robin jerked his head in Dylan's direction and as Alexia looked up he turned away.

"He never looks at me or acts nice." She pouted.

"Some boys just don't know how to get your attention so they pick on you instead." Robin shrugged.

"So what do I do?" Alexia wondered.

"Hey, Alexia's getting more time with Wacko!" A buck toothed kid squealed. Robin winced at the name as Alexia walked away with a thank you. Robin went through a group of about ten more kids and came across Dylan.

"Hey, clown." Dylan demanded. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Do something funny." Robin's eye twitched, this was the final time that a child would demand he was funny. He knelt to Dylan's height and said in even lengths,

"Dylan, see that girl over there?" The boy looked taken aback that the clown should know his name but he looked over at Alexia and replied that he wasn't blind and that he could see her and several other things that were over there.

"You like her don't you?" Now the boy was wide eyed and scared as he gave a slight nod. Good, Robin thought, maybe this'll put him in his place.

"Well, I know a way you can get her to like you back." Dylan looked around and hissed,  
"Not so loud! Sam might hear you and make fun of me."

"Well Sam's a lonely loser if he's making fun of you for liking a girl." Robin snapped. Dylan gave a slight laugh but was thoughtful as he considered the clown's offer.

"So, how do I get Alexia to like me?" He conjectured.

"She wants you to treat her with respect and to not make fun her clothes or yank on her hair." Robin explained.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" He seemed worried; Robin felt bad for the kid but had seen the way he had made Alexia feel like a pariah.

"Then you be grateful you liked a nice girl like her, and if she does like you then pray that you don't hurt her in any way or I swear I'll hunt you down and make you suffer, got it?" Dylan was wide eyed again and walked slowly away as he squeaked out an 'okay'.

Well, that was Robin's do-good deed for the day.

* * *

"Can your hero look like me?" Beastboy read from a script clutched in one hand as he held the promoting product in the other.

"No? Then he can definitely use a makeover! Turn into a turtle."

"CUT!" Joann screeched.

"Beastboy, honey, you don't read the stage directions, you know, the ones in parenthesis?" She reminded.

"Sorry, it's just,….why a turtle?"

"It's the mascot for the King Cloud brand." She replied with painfully obvious exaggeration.

"Oh,…..so what am I supposed to do after I turn into a turtle?"

"Do as Cyborg says as you go along, ACTION!" Beastboy rushed to get back in position and rattled off his lines once more.

"Can your hero look like me? No? Then he can definitely use a makeover!" He transformed into a turtle and scuttled behind Cyborg.

"You probably didn't expect this but I'm on a horse." Beastboy switched into a horse and Cyborg nearly fell off.

"You probably didn't expect me to be on an elephant either." Cyborg recited. Beastboy again changed.

"Look, a bird!" Beastboy shot into the air and nearly took out a camera man.

"No, I'm joking, it was an alpaca." Beastboy fell in mid-flight in alpaca form on the studio floor.

"Well, with all the unpredictable things going on in places like Jump City, it's always good to smell prepared. Stay fresh my friends."

"CUT!" Joann had an enormous smile on her face.

"That was great! You read your lines perfectly Cyborg!"

"Hey!" Beastboy dusted himself off from the floor and glared at the business woman.

"I had no screen time at all!"

"Of course you did hun, you transfigured into all those different animals right in front of the camera!"

"What about my face time!" He complained.

"oh." Joann had a distasteful look on her own face.

"Sugar, you shouldn't credit yourself too much on that."

"What!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! She got you man!" Cyborg howled.

"What does he have that I don't?" Beastboy pointed at his metal friend.

"His face is half metal! No offence Cy but, I mean, LOOK AT ME!"

"Yeah, a sorry little thing right?" Cyborg commented.

"Beastboy," Joann started.

"We're in the new age, the dynamic, cutting Edge, mainstream line, Cyborg has best of both worlds. Technology and male physic. You on the other hand,…we're not looking for regular teens."

"I'M **GREEN**."

"And I'm sure people go crazy for it, but it's just not in our market."

"What about,…uh…GOING GREEN! That could be a new line of products!"

"Haha, babe, we're not that mainstream."

"Sorry BB, looks like I win this round."

* * *

Tessa jabbered on and on for countless hours as Raven considered the possibility of opening up another dimension to throw her into.

"So? What do you think? Should I go out with him, cuz he seems like the bad boy type."

"Frankly Tessa, I don't care." Raven glared at the girl for the sixty-fourth time that evening. She had been keeping count.

"Oh Raven! I know you just don't want to talk about you and Beastboy." Tessa giggled. Raven froze in her seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes! Friend Raven and Beastboy share wondrous moments together!" Starfire squealed.

"No freakin way! Spill!" Tessa turned her full attention to the alien princess.

"Spill what?" She questioned.

"You know, tell me all about it." Tessa grabbed Starfire's hands as if the girl needed moral support.

"You're so cute sometimes; I see why Robin digs you."

"Digs? I am not buried." Starfire continued.

"No, no, as in he's totally into you." Tessa chuckled.

"I think I understand."

"Groovy!"

"Is that not a food?"

* * *

Robin scrubbed. He scrubbed harder. It wouldn't come off. Dear God why wouldn't it come off!

'_I'll be stuck with this clown makeup on my face forever; my secret identity won't be secret because it's obvious if a guy is walking around with clown make up on all the time! I wonder how clowns get their makeup off? Maybe they don't, this is probably a rite of passage into the secret clown society and poor guys who just want some money end up having to go into hiding or become a villain! I wonder if that's how the joker started out? Batman would never forgive me!' _

"Dude, why are you making faces in the mirror?" Beastboy asked as he poked his head into the bathroom.

"Don't freak, I didn't open the door, you left it like that!"

"Beastboy, do you know how to get makeup off?" Robin was looking down into the sink in shame as the words crept out of his throat.

"Do I look like I wear makeup?"

"Don't you use blush to cover that zit-"

"Don't look at me!" Beastboy ran down the hall and slammed his door.

Robin looked at the now empty doorway and then back at the mirror.

"I'll admit, that was funny."

* * *

"And stay out you totally uncool jerks!" Tessa screeched and slammed the door.

"Raven, we are of the un-popular?" Starfire whimpered.

"No, Tessa just doesn't know the meaning of Goth." Raven smirked. Tessa had NOT liked the haircut she had given her. Good. That'd teach her.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Robin looked at the collected money at the kitchen table and sighed. They had barely made it, but next week's check should cover that.

"Titans, we are debt free!" He smiled. Everyone cheered and Beasboy gave everyone a party hat (except Raven who threatened to shove it in several unwanted places)

"Dudes, time to party!"

"Not quite." Robin grabbed Beastboy by the ear and dragged him over to Cyborg.

"Ow!Ow! You know I have sensitive ears!"

"You two were the whole reason we needed to get jobs, extra training for a month!" Robin declared.

"So not fair!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yeah man, we're famous now!" Cyborg threw his arms in the air.

"We're already famous." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, but are YOU on a TV commercial?" Cyborg grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on to where the Cloud King commercial was playing.

"I recorded that." Cyborg smirked.

"No, I guess I don't have a commercial. I have _three_." Robin gave and evil grin back.

"What!" Beastboy grabbed the leader by the shirt.

"How could they pick you and not ME!"

"Well, they're all motorcycle commercials; they helped to pay for the debt you landed us in." Robin pried Beastboy's hands off of his shirt and flipped to his own commercials.

"_Do you need to look cool for your date? Then buy MotorMore! The newest Cycle in town."_

"Un. Fair." Beastboy pouted.

* * *

**A/N: **I have the horrible tendency to write sucky endings, I'm sorry this is so late! I actually had this done a month ago but never had the chance to post it because of Service projects and school work (GAH! AP classes!) I finally came across some spare time thanks to the holidays, again, thanks to **crazynerd** for pointing out the OBVIOUS mistake, I really need to pay attention to what I write.


End file.
